The Weakest Link
by Dragon's Return
Summary: 10 of those "amazing" Smasher Brothers star on one of those long since past Game Shows, THE WEAKEST LINK! Warning: You may never see these Smashers the same way again. [COMPLETE!]
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Idiots

Disclaimer: I don't own the Smashers, or anything about "The Weakest Link". I do however own a bottle of Dr. Pepper.  
  
A/N: Well I got bored of death and gore so I needed to write this humor story! Yey humor!

  
**_THE WEAKEST LINK _**

**_Chapter 1  
_**

"Lights...Camera...ACTION!"  
  
"HELLO EVERYONE AND WELCOME TO THE WEAKEST LINK!" Master Hand said, when the spot light came upon him. He waited for his applause. He waited...and waited...and waited... "Um..."  
  
"Where's Anne?" One audience member yelled.  
  
"I don't know, but she mutter something that sounded like ,'Oh Master Hand. Take over my show please.'" The giant hand said in a girly voice.  
  
---Closet---  
  
"HEY YOU GIANT HAND! LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!"  
  
---Stage---  
  
"Oooooooooooh..."  
  
"Yes well, let me explain some rules quick. Since Anne was so nice as to give me the show, I am gonna bend some rules. For one, there will be ten players. HAHA! Atleast, I think ten...Meh." Master Hand said floating his podium. "Tonight, we have the Super Smart Smash Brothers! Let's meet our guest, shall we? First we have Luigi!!!"  
  
Luigi was standing at the first podium with his Poltergust on his back. "Ghosts...everywhere....They can see me... STAY BACK!!!" He pointed the Poltergust at Master Hand as he backed away.  
  
"Next is Bowser!"  
  
Bowser stood at the second stand with a little teddy bear in hand, 'singing' it to sleep. "Rock-a-bye Baby, on the tree top. When the wind blows-"  
  
"Poor...uh...bear..., he's gonna be traumatized." Came the voice of Mewtwo, the third contestent.  
  
"How is Blinky gonna be traumatized?!" Bowser yelled back, but then going back to rocking his baby in his arms.  
  
"Because...of...the...GHOSTS!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Luigi said, hiding under his podium.  
  
"No, your singing a song about a baby falling off a tree and dying..." Mewtwo stated.  
  
"Ok..." Bowser thought of a new song to sing his baby/bear. "Ring-a-round the rosie! Pockets full of po-"  
  
"Oh now your teaching him about the Black Death..."  
  
"WELL WHAT WOULD YOU SING HIM!?"  
  
Mewtwo floated over, picked up Blinky and started singing in a Brittish accent. "London's burning, London's burning. Get the Engines, Get the Engines. Fire, Fire! Fire, Fire! Pour on water, Pour on water, London's burning."  
  
"Right...Anyway, our fourth idiot is Falco."  
  
Falco stood there with a goofy smile waving at the Camera. "Hello Fox! See! I'm better then you! I got on a sho- OW!" His gloating was cut short by a shoe getting thrown at his head.  
  
"You idiot, I'm in the audience!" Fox yelled. "...Can I have my shoe back?"  
  
"Fifth is our very own, amazing, sexy, slutty, you guessed it, PEACH!"  
  
Peach flipped her hair and gave her taunt. "Sa-WEET!"  
  
"Yes....Saweet...Thats not even a word." Mewtwo said, rolling his eyes. "It would be, Sweet..."  
  
"The ghosts must have messed with her head...Poor, poor girl. DAMN YOU GHOSTS!"  
  
"SHUSH! Blinky is asleep."  
  
"We have a little brat who is always getting in the way of things, NESS!"  
  
Ness was jumping, as to be seen over the large podium. "Help...me...can't...see...the talking...hand..."  
  
"Standing on the seventh podium is one of our two balloons, Kirby!"  
  
"Dats, Kirbsta to you!" Kirby said, wearing a little punk type outfit that had Micky Mouse's head in the center. "Yo betta getz dat right, biATCH!"  
  
"Eight is the popular Roy...Yeah..." Master Hand moaned.  
  
Roy was also hiding under his podium like Luigi. He stuck his head out a little. "Ar- Are they...gone?" He asked, looking around.  
  
"THERE HE IS!"  
  
"OH MY GOD, HE'S SO SEXY!"  
  
"GLOMP HIM!"  
  
Roy turned around to see a giant wave of fangirls jump ontop of him, ripping random peices of, what he hoped, was his clothes off his body. "I got his shirt!" One screamed. "I am soooooo selling this on E-bay!!!" After a while, the security was able to fight off the mob of fangirls via tear gas and smoke bombs, leaving a naked Roy lying on the floor in a daze.  
  
Mewtwo laughed. "Heh, It must suck having tons of fangirls attacking at the worse possible time, leaving your pride broken as you lay there naked on national TV."  
  
"The ghosts must control their bodies..." Luigi said, looking back and forth for his ghosts.  
  
"Okay then, moving on, the next contes- Kirby, please do not poke Roy with a stick." Kirby dropped his stick and went back to his podium muttering something about how adults can't accept him. "Number Nine is...drum roll please...He's the cute little mouse, with his serect plans of world domination, PICHU!"  
  
Pichu was sitting on the floor with some blue-prints of the Smasher's house and marking 'possible bomb placement areas', before seeing that the camera was ontop of him. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Um...Hi...My...My Name is...Pi-Pichu...Yeah..." He turned away, took out a pad and pencil and wrote at the top, "Kill Camera man, destroy tape." He then put a little arrow next to "WDA, World Dominators Anonymous", and pushed it down a few spots. "Damn you Master Hand...One day...I will get my revenge...MAWHAHAUAHAUAHAUAHA!!!" He said, letting out his most evil laugh, but only got the responds of, "Awwww!". "Note to self- After taking over the world, get a slave to deliver my evil laugh..."  
  
"And last and least-" Master Hand started, but noticed something on the cue card. "Oh, I have to be fair to them...but no one likes this guy! Come on!!!..." He let out a big sigh. "Why me...Number ten is Yoshi..."  
  
Yoshi stood there eating some fruit, not at all caring that Master Hand had just anounced him. "Bsst, Yoshi. Your on." Said the Camera man, but to no avail, the dino was to busy digging his way into the furit.  
  
"Well, now that we have meet our very smart contestents, I shall go over the rules. Durning each round, I will ask questions! If you answer them right, your money goes up. If you answer it wrong, you lose money. If it's your turn and you have money, say, BANK and that money will go to-"  
  
"The Bank! Oooooh I get it now!" Bowser said placing his little Bear in it's nappy-time sack. "Ahah! I am like soooo Smart."  
  
"Yes, it will go to the Bank, The money you have in the Bank will be for the winner. At the end of each round, it will come time to vote off..." He paused for dramatic tension. "The Weakest Link! If there is a tie, the strongest Link choses who they want off..." He looked around at Luigi hiding under his podium, Bowser feeding his bear, Mewtwo just floating there, Falco playing Cowboys and Idians with Ness, Peach was swinging her head back and forth with a very very scary smile on her face, Kirby muttering something about politics, Roy was still naked, Pichu was planing his domination plans and Yoshi was eating. "Or...in this case, I will chose who will get voted off..."  
  
"The ghosts...they for me..." Luigi said, looking around. "An-And that hand..." He said pointing to Master Hand. "He's their leader..."  
  
"Your the leader of the ghosts?!" Falco asked. He ran up to Master Hand with a book. "Can I have your autograph?"  
  
"DON'T TOUCH HIM!!! HE WILL FILL YOUR MIND WITH GHOSTLY THINGS!!!" Luigi yelled, standing up, turning his Poltergust on and sucking Falco up. "I will never trust the giant talking hand...YOU HEAR ME?! NEVER!!!!!"  
  
Master Hand backed away from Luigi's podium slowly and returned to his own. "Well everyone, it's time to play..." He paused again for dramatic tension. "The Weakest Link!"  
  
To Be Countinued...maybe...  
  
A/N: I just needed a break from that sad excuse of a Horror Story. Enjoy! Oh, BTW, This is based off the old Weakest Link story I wrote, which was removed, might I add...(sigh)...So, if anyone has writing one like this, I'm sorry.  
  
Oh, That song Mewtwo sang? Yeah, thats real.  
  
**Mother Goose is so loving.**


	2. Chapter 2: BANK!

Disclaimer: Sup! Yes, they're all mine...my own...my preicousssss...  
  
A/N: Hum...Well, I guess I'm writing Chapter 2. I like this story, but I liked it better in sciprt format...oh well. Oh and by the way, If anyone who reads Fear Itself reads this, THAT WAS NOT THE ENDING...even though I wish it was.

  
**_THE WEAKEST LINK _**

**_Chapter 2_**

"Let's get ready to play...THE WEAKEST LINK!" Master Hand yelled, scaring all of the players. "We're starting with ghost boy."  
  
"GHOSTS?!!! WHERE!!! MUST...KILL...GHOSTS!!!!!!" Luigi said reading his Poltergust.  
  
"How can you kill something that's already dead?" Asked Falco.  
  
"Shut up! Question 1: How many cards are in a playing card deck?"  
  
Luigi stared at his podium for a long long time. "IT'S A GHOST!! IT BLINKS!!! I SAW IT!!!" He yelled, sucking up his podium.  
  
"Incorrect. Bowser, What are the three primary colors?"  
  
Bowser thought for a second. "Um...Pink...uh...Yellow...oh oh!! And Teal!!"  
  
"Um, no. Next question: If-"  
  
"Ten." Mewtwo replied quickly.  
  
"That's Correct!" (Money- $20) "Falco, your question is, "The face of what USA president appears on the one dollar bill."  
  
"I know! I know! PICK MEEEE!!!" Roy yelled from over on his podium.  
  
"Roy, it's not your turn...."  
  
"But I know what the answer is!!! It's Hillary Duff! She's everywhere!"  
  
Falco scratched his beak. "Yes, Roy is right. It has to be Hillary Duff."  
  
Master Hand sighed. "No, your wrong. (Money- $0) Moving to Peach, How many buttons are on a phone?"  
  
Peach just stood there smiling...and smiling...and smiling.... "Tssk, Smarty..." Bowser complained.  
  
"Okay, I'll take that as a pass. And now on to Ness...who I can't see... Ness? Ness? Are you there?"  
  
"YES!!!!!" He screamed from the ground. "Why did you give me an adult size not a kiddy size."  
  
"We don't have any kiddie size podiums!" Master Hand replied.  
  
"KIRBY HAS ONE!"  
  
"DATS KIRBSTA TO YOU!!!!"  
  
"No, that's a normal size. Kirby just had Yoshi eat the bottom of it till it fit his size. Anyway, Let's move on to Kirby."  
  
"IT'S KIRBSTA, I TOLD YOU!! KIRBSTA!!" The little punk puffball yelled.  
  
"Yes, "Kirbsta", your question is: If I were to hold up all my fingers, how many would I hold up?"  
  
"Wat kinda question is dat! Five!"  
  
"Yes, correct. (Money- $20) Roy, your question is, Who is-"  
  
"Don't bother asking." Roy said. "I already know it's going to end in some riddle..."  
  
"Incorrect! (Money- $0) Now moving to Pichu...who doesn't seem to be at his podium right now...."  
  
---Gun Store---  
  
"Yes I'll take that one...and that one...and maybe that handgun, incase someone breaks into my thrown."  
  
The salesman bent down and petted Pichu on the head. "Well aren't you just the cute little kiddie! But run along, these guns are for big people."  
  
"How dare you!!" He yelled, reaching for the handgun. He jumped up and pointed it at the man and pulled the trigger...nothing happened...so he tried it again...and again...  
  
"Hey now, you shouldn't be playing with those guns like that!" Pichu sighed and left the gun store, muttering about how that salesman had just made his top 10 list.  
  
---Weakest Link---  
  
"So let's skip him, you guys have no money anway. Yos-"  
  
"BANK!" Yoshi yelled.  
  
"Um, you have no money to bank..."  
  
"BANK!" Yoshi said again. "BANK BANK BANK BANK BANK BANK AND ORANGE JUICE!"  
  
"Back to Luigi. Your question is: What is the last planet from the sun?"  
  
"Ghost World..." Luigi said cooly. "I've been there...it's full of ghosts...and old scary doctors who give you machines to catch ghosts...WHICH I HAVE, MIGHT I ADD!!!" Luigi yelled, showing off his Plotergust.  
  
"Wrong. Bowser, How many books are in the Lord of the Rings Saga?"  
  
Bowser began jumping up and down. "Like, Oh my god! I soooooooo read those!! Ok ok...um...It was...4!"  
  
"Um, Well, is the Hobbit part of the saga Judges?" Master Hand asked looking over to the judges. "Yeah...they're giving me a 'no' sign, but who cares, your not going to get much money away." (Money- $20)  
  
"BANK! BANK!" Yoshi yelled.  
  
"You can't bank out of turn..." Master Hand explained.  
  
"I bank." Mewtwo said. "I would like _some_ money when I win." (Money- $0/Bank- $20)  
  
"Oh thank you, Greater Being. Ahem, your question is, Wha-"  
  
"Green." Mewtwo replied once again from he could finish his question.  
  
"I DON'T LIKE YOU SMARTY PANTS!!!" Ness yelled at Mewtwo.  
  
"Shut up, you can do it too." Mewtwo said without looking at the little boy.  
  
"Falco, your question is: If a train left New York at 10 AM, going at 50 miles per hours and a train left New Jersey at 11 going 40 miles per hours, when will they meet?"  
  
"Can I use a lifeline?"  
  
"WE HAVE LIFELINES?!" Roy yelled, just as the buzzer went.  
  
"BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"  
  
"No Roy, you do not have life lines. And now, It's time to vote for you think is, The Weakest Link!" Master Hand pressed a button on a boom box, which he had stolen from Kirby (It has a Giant Micky Mouse Sticker on it) and the ever-famous "Jeopardy" music began planing and he sang along. "Dododododo, dododododo. DodododoDOdododododo."  
  
"If anyone cares to know, Mewtwo is the strongest link, answering all of his questions right. Peach is the weakest link, not even answering her own." Said a mysterious voice.  
  
"Okay, time to see what your votes are!" He said, turning the music off.  
  
**VOTES:**  
  
Luigi: "The Ghosts...They're coming for me..."  
  
Bowser: "Mewtwo! He's to smart and he mad my Blinky cry!"  
  
Mewtwo: "Peach."  
  
Falco: "Hillary Duff."  
  
Peach: Nothing.  
  
Ness: "Mewtwo, that big meanie!"  
  
Kirbsta: "Master Hand Dawg."  
  
Roy: "Peach."  
  
Pichu: "The Salesman."  
  
Yoshi: "BANK!"  
  
"Well, after tallying the votes, it seems that we have a tie between Peach with two and Mewtwo with two. Ness, why did you want to vote off Mewtwo?!"  
  
"Because he called me a 'Can do it too!'" Ness said. "Big meanie."  
  
"Meanie..." Roy said. "That sounds like...Winnie! WINNIE THE POOH!!"  
  
All ten of the players and Master Hand let out a scream that sounded like bloody murder. "Well...Since Mewtwo is the Strongest Link and he's not a retard, he can chose who he wants off."  
  
Mewtwo looked around the room before saying. "Peach."  
  
"Very Well! Peach...I'm sorry to say..."  
  
"Ooooh, did I win?" Peach asked.  
  
"No Peach. No you did not. Peach, you are the Weakest Link, Good-bye!" Peach left the playing floor and headed out. 

Peach's Last Words:

"Mother told me to see a doctor, but I told her I'm fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine..." Peach said, with that huge smile on her face, tilting her head ever so slowly to the right.  
  
---Back with the others---  
  
"Well, the Ice Burg heading towards your curise ship has been melted, but their are still nine players left! It's time to play..." He paused from dramatic tension. "THE WEAKEST LINK!"  
  
To Be Countined...if you guys want it to...


	3. Chapter 3: Star Wars Cantina

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Nintendo, The Weakest Link, or anything else...yeah...

A/N: Well, I guess I can't write Humor much anymore...

**_THE WEAKEST LINK _**

**_Chapter 3_**

"And now it's time to play...THE WEAKEST LINK!" Master Hand shouted. 

"Yes, we know, thats why we're here..." Falco said "-Cough- Idiot -Cough-"

"We're starting with Ness!"

"Yeessssssssssssssssssss! I'm good! I'm good! AHAHA!!" Ness cheered.

"Your question is: If I were to bake eight cakes-"

"Baking is for gurls!" Kirby said. "Let's all point and laugh at da giant hand." So all nine of the contestants pointed and laughed at Master Hand.

"That's not funny..." Master Hand whined. "And it's also incorrect! Moving on..."

"Hey! That's not fair! I want a re-run!" Ness complained.

"Kirbsta, your-"

"Yo! I tell you, It ain't Kirbsta no more." Kirby or Kirbsta or whatever said.

"Then what is your name?"

"It K-Dawg!"

Master Hand sighed. "Yes, K-Dawg...Your question is: Wha-"

"BANK!"

"Yoshi, it's not your tur-"

"BANK!"

"ARGH!!! What if I were to hold up A King, A Queen, a Jack, and two Ace's poker? What is that called?"

"Da Dead Mans head!" K-Dawg replied.

"Incorrect...I think..."

"What you talkin' bout Willis? I saw that on Legends of the Hidden Temple!"

"Moving on to Roy, Hello Roy. I see you've found your clothes."

Roy smiled. "Yep! And it only cost me Ten Thousand Dollars plus shipping and handling! E-bay is getting expensive these days."

"Oh, I know what you mean!" Bowser said. "Like, just the other day, I was trying to order my-"

"Your question is: How many Star Wars Movies have been made and released as of 2004?"

"Star Wars?!" Roy ran over, stole Master Hand's boom box which was really Kirby's and put in a tape and music from "Copacabana" started playing.

"Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi." Bowser said like Princess Leia. "Your my only hope."

"Her name was Leia! She was a princess! With a danish on each ear and Darth Vader drawing near, so Artoo Detoo, found Ben Kenobi-" Roy sang.

"Obi-Wan" Bowser added quickly.

"He had to put the Death Stars into the Rebellion's hands! So Luke and Obi-Wan, had to get to Alderaan, so they stopped into Mos Eisley to have a drink with Han! At the Star Wars-"

Falco and Luigi appeared behind Roy wearing dresses singing along. "Star Wars!"

"Star Wars Cantina-"

"Star Wars Cantina!

"The Weirdest creaturesyou've ever seen-a!"

"Here at the-"

"Star Wars!"

"Star Wars!"

All three sang at once, "Star Wars Cantina! Music, and Blasters, and Old Jedi Masters at the Staaaaaaaaaaaar Waaaaaaaaaars..."

"His name was Solo-" Roy started again but was cut off by Master Hand.

"No you are incorrect. Nice singing though."

"Awww, but I wasn't done yet..." Roy pouted as Falco and Luigi went back to their podiums.

"Next question is Pichu. In was country can you find the Great wall of China. Hint, it's in the word."

"AAHAH! Yes, I know." The little mouse said. "China."

"RIGHT!!!" (Money- $20/Bank- $20)

"Well duh. I need to know the greatest land marks for when I take over the world."

"Y-"

"BANK!" (Money- $0/Bank- $40)

"Yoshi in, "Super Mario RPG: Legends of the Seven Stars" what is the name of the giant sword that lands in Bowser Castle?"

"DON'T REMIND US!!!" Bowser said, crying. "It was so horrible!!! Poor Blinky was only stuffing back then!" Bowser started stroking his bear. "It's okay. Dada won't let anything like that happen again."

Mewtwo, feed up with Bowser and Blinky, used his Pyschic powers to raise Blinky up into the air and rip him to little peices of fluff. "There, now he won't have to ever see anything again."

Bowser had giant wide eyes, just staring at where his bear used to lie...not moving...not breathing...just staring...

"BANK!"

"No, That's not his name. Back over to Luigi. Okay your question is-"

"GHOSTS!!!"

"No, that's not the question...moving on to Bowser. Your question is, True or False. Are their only the South Pole and the North Pole?"

Bowser just stood there...staring...and staring...as one single tear slipped down his eye. "BANK! BANK! BANK!!!" Yoshi barked from over at his side.

"Bowser? Bowser? Bowser? ARE YOU THERE MAN!?" Ness asked the giant turtle.

"Okay, times up. Mewtwo, your qu-"

"Tornado."

"Correct! (Money- $20/Bank- $40) Falco, your question is What does the 'F' on a Thermonmetor stand for?"

"It stands for, 'Falco'!" Falco said with a laugh.

"Incorrect (Money- $0/Bank- $40). Ness, what two things does Ice turn into when it melts?"

Ness jumped up and down. "Oh Oh I know this one!!"

"Okay, whats the an-"

"Wait for it..."

"Um..."

"WAIT FOR IT!"

"But Ne-"

"Yo, Hand-dawg, you better shut da fudge up man! Let da little dood talk, ya hear?" Kirby said, doing some weird movements.

"Oh! It's Steam and Water!"

"Correct!" (Money- $20/Bank- $40) Master Hand was about to start the next question when the buzzer went off.

"BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"

Bowser snapped out of his morning state. "AAH! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!!" He hid under his podium and covered his head.

"No Bowser, but it is time to vote off....THE WEAKEST LINK!!"

Master Hand floated over to take his boom box back from Roy but Roy grabbed it back and said in a very baby like voice, "Mine!" And stole it.

"Hmph...Fine, you little Pretty Boy..." The hand grumbled as he headed for his podium.

"BANK!" Yoshi ate his podium.

"Oh Great...Do we have a spare podium? No?! We don't?! Oh well..."

"If anyone even wants to know, Pichu is the strongest link since he answered his question right and looks so cute, and Bowser is the weakest link." Said the voice person.

"Okay, times up. Let's see who is...The Weakest Link!"

**VOTES:**

Luigi: "Dr. Egad."

Bowser: "MEWTWO!!!!!!!!!" He also had a little picture of a chibi Bowser stabbing a chibi Mewtwo.

Mewtwo: "Bowser."

Falco: "I'm to sexy for my shirt..."

Ness: "Mewtwo."

K-Dawg: "Willis AKA Master Hand-Dawg"

Roy: "Kayoi Nareta Michi Ni Mayoi Komu Kono Goro, Yami Ga Mou Hitori No Jibun Wo Tsukuru."

Pichu: "The Giant Cat."

Yoshi: "I ate my podium! YEY!"

"Well, after the tally, it seems that Mewtwo is that person who is trying to squeeze onto your elevator, but let's find out why. Pichu why did you vote for Mewtwo?"

"Because he rivaled my interllect."

"Please..." Mewtwo growled.

"Sorry there, Buddy! Mewtwo, you are the weakest link! Good Bye!" Master Hand said, as Mewtwo teleported from the playing floor.

**Fianl Words of Mewtwo-**

"FOOLISH HUMANS! And Turtle....and Puffball...and Bird...and Dinosaur...YOU SHALL FEEL THE WRATH OF MEWTWO!!!"

---Back with the others---

"Two down, eight to go! Who will be the next...WEAKEST LINK!?"

"Oh shut up..."

To Be Countined...

A/N: That Chapter Wasn't Funny, right? I CAN'T STAND WRITING LIKE THIS!!! I can only write Humor in Script Format...


	4. Chapter 4: Eggs and Friendship Freaks

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you are about to see in this story unless you don't know where it's from. Then its mine.  
  
A/N: I see that people like this story...should I be happy? Or sad?

  
**_THE WEAKEST LINK _**

**_Chapter 4  
_**

"Welcome to Round Three of... THE WEAKEST LINK!"  
  
"Yey..."  
  
"-Cough-, I said, WELCOME TO ROUND THREE OF THE WEAKEST LINK!"  
  
"Yey..."  
  
"...Look Luigi! A ghost!"  
  
"GHOST?! WHERE!? WHERE?!"  
  
The audience laughed and clap. "Yes, yes and welcome back!" Master Hand said. "Well, after two rounds it seems the Peach and Mewtwo didn't have what It takes to make it too the third round! HA!"  
  
"YEAH! DOWN WITH MEWTWO!" Yelled Bowser, who was now wearing a shirt with Mewtwo's face on it, along with a big X over it. He held in his hand a Mewtwo plushie. "DIE!!!!" The turtle yelled before eating the doll. "Ugh...my tummy hurts....DAMN YOU MEWTWO!"  
  
"Let's start round three of the wea-"  
  
"WHERE IS THE GHOST!!!?"  
  
"The Weakest Link! We're gonna start with...K-Dawg, right?" Kirby nodded. "Okay. K-Dawg-"  
  
"Dat's Mista K-Dawg to you!"  
  
"Right...Question Number One! What is the name of the popular purple dinosaur for kids who sings about friendship?"  
  
"FRIENDSHIP?! FRIENDSHIP!?!" Téa yelled from the audience as she stood up. "FRIENDSHIP!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"  
  
"Uh-huh..." Master Hand picked up a walkie-talkie. "Yeah, this is Big Momma to little girly-boy, do you copy?"  
  
"Yes, thats a Ten-Four, Big Momma, over." Came the voice of a certain Wavemaster.  
  
"Yeah, we have a code blue here."  
  
"Friendship freak? I'm on it."  
  
"FRIENDSHIP! FRIENDSHIP! YEY!!!!" Téa ranted, giving hugs and kisses to everyone she saw. "LET'S BE FRIENDS!!!"  
  
Tsukasa magically appeared infront of Tea. "My life sucks..."  
  
Téa stared at Tsukasa with a look of pure horror. "He's...so...ANGSTY!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Téa screamed as she bolted out the door. Tsukasa looked down at Master Hand, gaves a thumbs up and disappeared.  
  
The eight Smashers just stared...very confused... "Ahem, Sorry about that. Anyway, what's your answer Mr. K-Dawg?"  
  
"Um...Seven?"  
  
"Wrong! Roy, How Many colors are their in a rainbow?"  
  
"Barney." Roy said with a smile. "I love that show...did I just say that outloud?!"  
  
"Yes. Yes you did. And it's wrong. In mores ways then one. Moving on to Pichu, What is the name of that cute Hamster anime?"  
  
"Hamtaro!!!!" Pichu yelled. "Where?! Where is that rat!?"  
  
"Um..." Master Hand said. "I can poof him here...with my magical powers..." And after saying that, He made the little Hamster appear within a cage. "Hey there little guy!"  
  
Pichu hissed at Hamtaro. "You! You betrayed me! You we're supose to take that woman's mind over so she would be my love slave! And what do you do!? YOU MAKE YOUR OWN SHOW!"  
  
Hamtaro bowed infront of Pichu. "Forgive me Master!"  
  
"BEGON!" Pichu yelled, raising his hand, turning the small Hamster to ashes.  
  
"Aw, and he was cute." Ness whined from under his podium.  
  
"Something deep within says..." Luigi started. "That I should fear Hamster more then Ghosts...."  
  
"Oh, and by the way, you got it right. (Money- $20/Bank- $40) So Yoshi, do you want to bank?"  
  
"BANK!" (Money- $0/Bank- $60)  
  
"Your question is: Where do people put their money?"  
  
Yoshi stood there, deep in thought. "Um...A...A...Um..." The Dinosaur began to sweat. "UH! UH! UM! EARTH!"  
  
Roy's eye's lit up. "FIRE!"  
  
"WIND!" Pichu yelled.  
  
"WATER!" Ness screamed.  
  
"HEART!" Bowser finished.  
  
"When your powers combine, I am Captain Falcon!" Said the Captain as he lowered himself to the ground.  
  
"Captain Falcon! He's our hero! Gonna tak- Wait..."  
  
"-Cough- Well, Yes, thats very good and all that jazz, but incorrect."  
  
"That's a song!" Falco said with a smile as 'All That Jazz' began to play. He started dancing. "Come on baby, why don't we paint the town...And All that Jazz! I'll rouge my knees and roll my stockings down...And All that Jazz!"  
  
"Show me ya moves!"  
  
Master Hand turned off the music, which was playing from Kirby's boom box. "Captain Falcon, get out."  
  
"Awww..." Captain Falcon pouted as he disappeared.  
  
"Heading over to Luigi..."  
  
Luigi was still hiding under his podium, but now he was looking for Ghosts AND Hamsters. "I know what they're trying to do...The Hamster...they come up to you all cute and such...but when you turn your back...THEY BECOME HORRIBLE EVIL GHOSTS!!!"  
  
"Luigi, your question is: If Tomorrow's Yesterday is Today, and Yesterday's Tomorrow is Today, then if we were in Yesterday, What day would it be Two days from Tomorrow?" The hand laughed as he knew the plumber would never get this right.  
  
"Uh...Well...What day are starting on? I can't answer it unless I know what day we start on, or it would be Tomorrow's Tomorrow's Tomorrow."  
  
"Incorr- ! It was a riddle! Woah...Paranoid-boy got one. (Money- $20/Bank- $60) Bowser, you ready?"  
  
"I'M ALWAYS READY!!! ARRRRRRRR!!!!"  
  
"I said Bowser, Not Ness."  
  
Ness sighed and went back to playing with his thumbs. "Okay..."  
  
"Bowser, your question is: Who is your arch-rival?"  
  
"MEWTWO!!!!!!!!!" He screamed at the floating Hand, then turned to the Camera man. "YOU HEAR ME?! MEWTWO!!!!! NOT MARIO, NOT LUIGI, MEWTWO!!!!! ARRRRRRR!!" Bowser jumped ontop of the poor camera man and began ripping him peices.  
  
"Uh...The Judges are scared, so We're gonna say that yes, Mewtwo is your arch-rival. (Money- $70/Bank- $40) Falco your question-"  
  
"I'm gonna Bank...cause I'm smart...Unlike Fox...HAHAH- OW!" Falco gloating was stopped by again getting hit with a shoe.  
  
"STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!!!!!...Can I have my shoes back?"  
  
"Ok...(Money- $0/Bank- $110) Falco, your question is, In a world where 1 is 2, 5 is 5 people, and 8 is 7, what is the answer of 331 x 3 changed without using heavens and earth?"  
  
Falco just stared with a blank expression on his face. "Oh! I know this one! Oh! OH!!! I REALLY DO!" Yoshi yelled from his podium. "IT'S EGG! EGG! EGG!!!!"  
  
Master Hand shot him a glare that said, 'shut up now or I'll kill you', which isn't possible, since he has no eyes. "Um...Well...I'm gonna say Dimonds, final answer."  
  
"Incorrect!" Yoshi let out large groan, knowing that he had been right. "Ne-"  
  
"BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"  
  
"Oh guys, I'm sorry. Times up in this round! And now it's time to vote off...THE WEAKEST LINK!" Master Hand floated over for the Boom Box, but Kirby sucked it up and ate it. "Aww...oh well... Dododododo, Dododododo, DodododoDOdodododo." He sang to himself.  
  
"Right now, Pichu is the strongest link again and Kirby is the weakest." Said Mr. Voice.  
  
"Okay, times up! Let's see your votes."  
  
**VOTES:**  
  
Luigi: "Hamster are just are evil as Ghosts."  
  
Bowser: "MEWTWO!!!"  
  
Falco: "Egg dude over on the 10th podium."  
  
Ness: "Friendship...really scares me..."  
  
Mista K-Dawg: "Big Momma."  
  
Roy: "I swear, I DON'T LIKE BARNEY!"  
  
Pichu: "Hamtaro, BURN IN HELL! MAWUAHAUHAHA!!!"  
  
Yoshi: "EGG! EGG! EGG! EGG AND ORANGE JUICE!"  
  
"Hmm, well, it seems that Falco voted for Yoshi...I think...while the others voted for things that aren't on the show..." Master Hand sighed. "Well Yoshi, it seems you are the fat man who is taking up three seats on the bus, leaving standing room only. But let's find out why! Falco, why did you vote for Yoshi?"  
  
"Because...He reminds me of Fox. OW!!"  
  
"Don't you compair me to a dinosaur!" Fox yelled.  
  
"HOW MANY SHOES DO YOU HAVE!!"  
  
"That was Zelda's."  
  
"Hiya Falkie!" Zelda stand waving to the bird.  
  
"Well Yoshi, I'm sorry to say, but you are the weakest link. GOODBYE!" Yoshi sighed and walked out.  
  
**Final words of Yoshi-**  
  
"But I swear it was EGG!" Yoshi said, crying. "It was Egg-ga-ga-ga!" He said between sobs.  
  
---Back with the others---  
  
"After three rounds, you have gained 110 bucks...which is bad. Well we're not gonna pay you annnnnnnnnnnn Whooooops, and we're moving along! It's time to play...the Weakest Link!"  
  
To Be Contiuned...  
  
A/N: It was a hard choice, but...Yoshi had to go...AHAHA! People like this story?! WOW! 


	5. Chapter 5: Mama! Oooh! Jeuno sucks

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter, unless you don't care.  
  
A/N: Hm...Are Chapters 2-4 appearing? I'm only getting Chapter 1 and 2!

  
**_THE WEAKEST LINK _**

**_Chapter 5_**

"Hello there everyone and welcome to Round four of The Weakest Link!" The Audience claped. "YOU CLAPPED!? YEY!!! Well, now I should keep you waiting so we're just gonn-"  
  
Pichu just slid up to Master Hand on he knees. "Mama! Just Killed a Man."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Put a gun against his head, pulled the trigger, now he's dead."  
  
"PICHU'S A MURDERER!!!" Bowser screamed. "NOW HE'S GONNA DIE AND BECOME A GHOST BOUND TO THIS EARTH BY HIS OWN SORROW!!!"  
  
"GHOST!!!!" Luigi yelled, running up to Pichu, trying to suck the little rat up.  
  
"Mama! Life had just begun, but now I've gone and thrown it all away!!!" Pichu sang trying to hold onto the floor. "Mama!! Oooooh! Didn't mean to make you cry, if I'm not back this time tomorrow! Carry on, carry on..." Pichu was then sucked up into the Poltergust.  
  
"LUIGI! Now you know better then to suck up singing rats with the poltergust."  
  
"Aww..." Luigi moaned as he removed Pichu from his Poltergust and headed back to his podium.  
  
"So...Can I leave?"  
  
"NO PICHU! GET BACK TO YOU PODIUM!"  
  
Pichu growled as he went back. "One day Hand...ONE DAY!!!"  
  
"So, anyway, let's begin. Falco answered the last question, which was EGG might I add-"  
  
"IT WAS?!" Falco said amazed.  
  
"Yes. It was. Anyway, moving on, Let's Play...THE WEAKEST LINK!" Music from 'Who wants to be a Millonaire' played. "Ness, Shirley and Jack are having illicit love, who is their super-intendant?"  
  
"Woah, Illicit? Isn't that a little much for a G story?" Ness asked.  
  
"Well, yes, but this isn't G...So, what's your answer?"  
  
"Um...Xiaolin Showdown!!!"  
  
"What? No, that's incorrect. Mista K-Dawg?"  
  
Kirby slammed his foot on the floor. "No man, I tell you it Homie K! HOMIE K MAN! GET IT RIGHT!"  
  
"FINE! Homie K, How many months are in a year?"  
  
Homie K put his hand to his chin...if he had one and thought. "Ok, well...I'm gonna say Bastok."  
  
"No, your wrong."  
  
"HOW IS HE WRONG?!" Bowser Yelled. "BASTOK IS THE BEST!!!!" He ripped off his Anti-Mewtwo Shirit and but on a shirit with Bastok's logo in the center. "BASTOK!!"  
  
"Like, no way! San 'D Oria is like, sooooooooo much better." Roy said, flipping his hair.  
  
"No, no, no! It's Windrust is the besty-westy, DUH!" Ness remarked.  
  
"BASTOK!"  
  
"SANDY!"  
  
"WINDY!"  
  
"Guys, guys, guys!" Luigi calmed them down. "We all know Jeuno is the best."  
  
"Do you have any idea what their talking about?" Master Hand asked Falco, who shook his head no. "Pichu, your question is: Where does paper come from?"  
  
Pichu let out his evil laugh, which only got more 'Awwws!' "Grr, It come from Trees! TREES!!"  
  
"Correct! (Money- $20/Bank- $110) Luigi, we're coming back to you."  
  
"And...I beat...YOUR BRING GHOSTS!!! GHOSTS!!! EVIL HAND!!!" Luigi yelled, taking out a baseball bat, jumped onto him and began beating the poor floating hand with the bat. "YOU -Whack- ARE -Whack- A -Whack- EVIL -Whack- GHOST -Whack-!"  
  
Master Hand picked up Luigi threw him back at his podium. "STOP STOP STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!" The giant hand screamed, making everyone stop what they were doing. "I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU!!! ALL OF YOU! I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!!! I QUIT! ANNE CAN HAVE HER JOB BACK!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!"  
  
Everyone gasped as the lights fadded to nothing but a dark dark blue on the contestants and Master Hand. He started to leave as Ness stepped foward. "Master?"  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?!?!"  
  
Ness sat down Indian style and started to sing. "Where are you going? Where are you going? Can you take me with you? For my hand is cold...and needs warmth...Where are you goooooooooooing?"  
  
Roy and Falco started to sing. "Far beyond, where the horizon lies, where the hooooooooorizon lies, and the laaaaaand sinks into....Mellow Blueness, Oh Please...Take me wiiiiiith you...."  
  
"Let me skip the rooooooad with you. I can dare myself."  
  
"I can dare myself."  
  
"I'll put a pebble...In my shoe...And watch me walk-"  
  
"Watch me walk."  
  
"And I'll walk-"  
  
"And I'll WALK!" Said the other contestants.  
  
"I shall call the pebble dare." Roy and Falco sang.  
  
"I shall call the pebble dare." Ness copied.  
  
"We will talk-"  
  
"We will talk together..."  
  
"About walking!"  
  
"Dare shall be carried."  
  
"And when we both have enough!" Everyone sang.  
  
"I will take him from my shoe, singing-"  
  
"Meet you new road!"  
  
Ness stood up and walked to Master Hand. "Then I'll take your haaaa-"  
  
"What the hell are you singing?" The giant hand said, causing the music to stop and the lights to go back to normal.  
  
"I dunno, I saw it in a play once..." The boy replied. "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US!"  
  
"But I can't stand you, you...you...YOU IDIOTS!!!"  
  
"But we're your idiots!!!" The Smashers said, running over and hugging Master Hand, which was followed by a giant, 'Awwwwww'.  
  
Master Hand almost started to cry. He didn't because he doesn't have eyes. "Oh..Oh...I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY!"  
  
"BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"  
  
"Except that, It's time to vote off...THE WEAKEST LINK!" He said, pushing them off him as the seven headed to their podiums.  
  
"Pichu is again the Strongest Link and Luigi is the weakest." Mr. Voice said.  
  
"Okay, time is up! Let's see your votes."  
  
**VOTES:  
**  
Luigi: "NOBODY MOVE! I HAVE A POLTERGUST!"  
  
Bowser: "LUIGI!"  
  
Falco: "In the NiGHTS, Dream Delight, I want to seeee you standing there!"  
  
Ness: "Jeuno dude."  
  
Homie K: "Wazzzzzzzzzzzzzzup!"  
  
Roy: "The ghost guy who said Jeuno is the best."  
  
Pichu: A very evil looking smiley face.  
  
"Well, after Tallying the votes, it seems that it's Luigi who is the fly in your soup. But let's see why. Bowser, why did you vote for Luigi?"  
  
"Becauuuuuse..." Bowser Started as Ness and Roy joined in. "WE ALL KNOW JEUNO SUCKS!!!!"  
  
"Yes...whatever this 'Jeuno' is, it must suck. Luigi, I'm sorry, but you are the Weakest Link! Good Bye!" Luigi ran out of the playing feild, crying.  
  
**Final words of Luigi-**  
  
"I see dead people..."  
  
---Back with the others---  
  
"Luigi has been sent home crying, but there are still six remaining Smashers! It's time to pl-"  
  
"Yes, we know!!!"  
  
"Hmph."  
  
To Be Countined... 


	6. Chapter 6: Roy did it!

Disclaimer: Hi. I don't own anything. Sadly.  
  
A/N: Anyone notice that in Chapter 5, Kirby is the one who said Jeuno sucks? Yeah...mistake...It was supose to be Luigi, but I guess I changed it for some reason. I replaced the chapter, so...I hope its better.

  
**_THE WEAKEST LINK _**

**_Chapter 6_**

"HELLO ALL YOU SAD PEOPLE!!!" Master Hand yelled. "If you are still watching, THE WEAKEST LINK, you must be crazy. Well, are we ready to play? OK! It's time to play...The Wea-"  
  
"Shut up and just ask me a question." Bowser said. "I'm feeling lucky today." He serectly hid a dictionary in his shell. "BRING IT ON!!!"  
  
"Alright, What is an Amazon?"  
  
"Um..HEY! LOOK! IT'S CRAZY HAND!!!" He said, point into no where. Master Hand turned to look while he took out his dictionary.  
  
"I don't see Cra-"  
  
"Amazon- Function: noun Etymology: Middle English, from Latin, from Greek AmazOn Date: 14th century 1 : capitalized : a member of a race of female warriors of Greek mythology 2 : a tall strong often masculine woman"  
  
"Um...that's right. (Money- $20/Bank- $110) Falco, who is the creator of Star Fox?"  
  
"Uh...um...uh..." Falco looked around the room. "I'm not aloud to speak his name..."  
  
"Okay...so you pass...(Money- $0/Bank- $110). Ness, if you had two nickles, how many cents do you have?"  
  
"I know!!! I KNOW!!! I did this in summer school for that year I missed school cause I was saving the world!"  
  
"Okay, just answer it."  
  
Before Ness could answer, someone cell phone went off. It sounded like a ghetto verison of the Kirby: Right back at Ya! theme. "Um...oops." Said Kirby taking out his phone. "Where you at?"  
  
"Kirbapuffs?"  
  
Kirby's pink face...or body...or whatever turned a deep red. "EEP! Um..." He changed it to a normal cell phone mode thingy and started talking in a low voice. "Talk to me. Yeah... No, I'm not that busy."  
  
"Well, Ness, what's your answer."  
  
"Um...a...50 Cents!!!"  
  
"No, your wrong. It would be 10 Cents."  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Both Kirby and Ness yelled at the same time. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?!" They yelled again, but this time, Ness turned to watch the puffball. Kirby yelled into the phone. "NO! DON'T HAN -Click-." Kirby dropped the phone and then stomped on it a few times.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Asked Roy.  
  
"My...my girlfriend broke up with meeeeee!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Kirby fell to the ground and started crying.  
  
"Aw, poor baby." Bowser said, running over and picking Kirby up then hugging him in some form of a bear hug. "I am soooo sorry! So how did she let you down? Was it the 'It's not you, It's me', which means she thought you would be more? Or was it the 'I don't think we should be seeing eachother' approach which means she found someone else? Or the 'I'm not ready for commitment' one which means her mom didn't like you or they found someone else?" Kirby just cried more.  
  
"Here." Pichu said, holding up a bowl of cereal. "Try my new Pokey Charms which Pikachu's head and Mewtwo's mangled body marshmellows. Pour in milk and it turns red! Their Tragically Malicious!"  
  
"Oh Goodie, FOOD!!!" Kirby yelled before eating the cereal, the bowl, the spoon and almost the rat. "Yum!"  
  
"HAHA!! The joke is on you!! When that cereal reaches your intestines, YOU WILL EXPLODE!!!"  
  
"Huh? Oh...intestines? I don't have those." Kirby said with a smile.  
  
"DAMN!!!!" Pichu yelled, turned back and climbed back into his high chair.  
  
"Kirby? Is everything ok?" Master Hand asked. "Because it's your turn."  
  
"Ok!" Kirby kicked Bowser in the gut and the giant turtle drop him. "AND IT AIN'T KIRBY MAN! IT'S KIRBY HOME-DAWG!"  
  
"Right...Anyway, your question is: Is Lipstick the same as Chapstick?"  
  
"Only an idiot would say they were different. They are the same!!!"  
  
"Your wrong."  
  
Kirby broke down crying. "Nooooooooooooo!!!! I'm always wrong!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry Kirbsta...K-Dawg...Homie-K...Kirby Home-Dawg...Roy, your question is: How come-"  
  
"I must know?!" He said excited.  
  
"Huh? Let me finish my qu-"  
  
"Where Obbession needs to gooo!" Roy jumped over his podium and into the middle of the area. "How come I must know! The direction of Relieving!!" He started to dance like the girl from the opening to .hack. "Deep in the night, Far off the light, Missing my headache! Visions of Light, Sweeter Delight, Kissing my Loveache! Eiyaiyaiyaiyai yaiayiayieyai yaiaieaya How Come I must know, How Come I must know, The Direction of Relieving!" He throw his sword up in the air by mistake and it got stuck in power cable, sending sparks flying everywhere.  
  
"ABANDON ALL POSTS! FLEE! FLEE FOR YOU LIFES!!!" Master Hand yelled, turning to run.  
  
However, standing behind was a white wizard who promptly bopped him with his staff in his face, then in the..um, palm..., then hit his back knocking the hand to the ground. The Wizard then took Master Hand's podium. "Prepare for battle!" The white Wizard, Gandalf, yelled over the screaming of the audience members and Pichu.  
  
Sparks flew everywhere, people in the audience were running, shoes where flying, babies were crying, and giant hyenas were destorying the place. One little spark landed on the tanks of gasoline which were oddly placed right in the middle of the studio.  
  
**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
  
**The screen went black...  
  
The End...OR IS IT?!?!  
  
A/N: Oh no!!! Are they dead? What happened to the smashers?! AAAAAAAH!! Want this to be the ending? Sowwy that was short...It would have been longer if a certain SOMEONE didn't blow up the studio... 


	7. Chapter 7: Are you confused yet?

Disclaimer: Hi! Hi! Not mine!  
  
A/N: Well, I guess I should finish this story! YEY!

  
**_THE WEAKEST LINK _**

**_Chapter 7  
_**

The room was almost pitch black, the lights were flickering, cables were falling and everything just look plain...bad...like a hurricane had just been through here. Gandalf stood over a knocked-out hand, with a big smile on his face. "Welcome everyone to the Weakest Link. I do believe that is how Master Hand, son of Lord Hand, greets you." What was left of the audience clapped...and it only sounded like two or three people. "Because of our latest...how should I say this as they told me...um...'Royblems', we have decided that it would be best to let Roy go."  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!??!" Yelled thousands of fan girls who appeared out of no where.  
  
"Instead, he will be replaced with Marth." Marth turned to the Roy fangirls, smiled and wink as they all melted into a pile of ooze saying something about how he's almost as good as Roy. "Shall we begin? Let's play...The Weakest Link! We ended on Roy before he went loco and destroyed the entire studio, so that means...We are on Pichu.  
  
Pichu was trying to read a book called, 'So you wanna rule the world...' when he heard his name. "What? Who? Oh question. Lay it on me Gandy."  
  
"Where is the place the Fellowship of the Ring was formed?"  
  
"What? I never saw the movie or read the books. So uh, Salamushoie."  
  
"Is that a word?" Asked Ness, who recicved a death glare. "Pssh, that's a death glare?"  
  
"SILENCE!"  
  
"That's wrong." Gandalf said cooly. "Moving to Bowser, Name three Elves who were left out of the movie."  
  
"Um...Um..UH!!!" Bowser started to panic. "HE IS SCARY!!! GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY!!!" He yelled, waving his hand at Gandalf.  
  
"Wrong."  
  
"Uuuuugh...Was that a scream of a child in pain?" Asked Master Hand getting up.  
  
"CHILD IN PAIN!?! WHERE?!" Pichu smiled looking around.  
  
Gandalf growled. "No! Stay down! I stole this show from you."  
  
"Yo man, I dun't like care about you old dood." Kirby said, walking up to the wizard. "But we luv da hand, not joo."  
  
"But...but...I'm Gandalf!!" He raised his staff and it started to emit a purple wave. "You shall obay me!!!"  
  
The eyes of all the contestants, minus Pichu who was looking for his Child in Pain, became a deep blue. "Yes Master Gandalf...Obey...Obey the Wizard..."  
  
"Hey!" Master Hand said floating up like normal. "What did you do to the idiots!"  
  
"The small mind can be so easily manipulated." Gandalf turned to Master Hand. "Join me. Together, with my magic and your handiness, we can rule the world!!! MAWUAHAUAHAUAHA!!!!"  
  
"What?! No! Why should I join you!" Master Hand yelled. "I might loathe and all other words that can discribe hate these smashers, but, they need me. If it wasn't for me, then...then...well...Ness and the Ice Climbers wouldn't be famous!!"  
  
"They're...famous?"  
  
"Well...not really, but...you get the idea."  
  
"No, I'm sorry, I do not understand. And if you side with them, you must be defeated!!!" Gandalf swung his staff at the Hand and sent him flying back into a wall.  
  
Master Hand floated out of the hole and dusted himself off, before flying at the Wizard at full speed. "NO ONE THROWS ME IN A WALL AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"  
  
"You fool!" Gandalf said, jumping out of the way, making Master Hand just ram into another wall. "No one can defeat me!"  
  
Master Hand got out of this wall also. "Gandalf!!! I will get my revenge!!!"  
  
"You don't understand..."  
  
"I KNOW PREFECTLY WELL!"  
  
Gandalf walked up to the Hand. "No. I...am your father."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh god..." Pichu said, walking up to Gandalf. "Okay, this has gone on long enough." The small rat bit deep into Gandalf's leg, making him drop his staff.  
  
"OW! BLOODLY RAT!!! I SHOULD STEP ON YOU!!!" He said, going to step on the pokemon.  
  
Pichu reached to his side and picked up the staff. "Stay back! Stay back!" Gandalf stopped mid-stomp and backed way.  
  
"Wa-Wa-Wait a second! Put that down!"  
  
Pichu gave his most evilest laugh, which got one or two, 'Awwws'. "Prepare youself, Gandalf...OR SHOULD I SAY...Uh...TÉA GARDNER!!"  
  
The staff let out it's purple waves and Gandalf's eyes turned deep blue. "Friendship! FRIENDSHIP!!!" Gandalf said, bouncing around the room. "FRIENDSHIP! LET'S BE FRIENDS!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" The old man plowed through the wall closest to him and ran down the street singing a friendship song.  
  
Pichu stared in horror. "What have I done..." He said, looking at the staff.  
  
"Ooohugh..." Moaned the Smashers. "What happened?" They all asked at once.  
  
Pichu held the staff up. "OBEY ME!! ALL OF YOU!!!" The staff emitted it's purple rays and the Smashers, along with the audience fell under it's spell.  
  
"Yes...Master...Pichu...." The said like Zombies.  
  
"AHAHAHAHA!!! MUSIC TO MY EA- HEY!"  
  
Master Hand picked up the staff and looked at it. "You? You defeated Gandalf?!"  
  
"GIVE IT BACK DAMN IT!!!" Pichu screamed, trying to jump up to grab the staff.  
  
"I better make sure this evil is put to rest forever!" The hand said, breaking the staff, along with the spell.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Pichu fell onto the floor. "My once chance...gone..." He looked up with his most evilest glare. "You, Master Hand...You have bought yourself A FREE TRIP TO HELL!" Pichu pulled out a gun and shot Master Hand.  
  
"GASP!!!!!!! PICHU!!!" Yelled all the Smashers, running to the little Pokemon.  
  
The evil chibi sat upon the death body of Master Hand. "YES! NOW I AM THE MASTER!! MAWUAHAUAHAUAHUAHAUAHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
Pichu's head shot up in a cold sweat. "What? Who? How? Where am I?!"  
  
"Pichu?" Asked Master Hand. "You fell asleep. It's your turn."  
  
"You...Your alive?!" He looked around the room. "And you!" He said pointing at Roy. "You blew up the studio!!!"  
  
"I did?" Asked Roy. "Cool!"  
  
"And...there was an old man...and I was ruler of the world!!"  
  
"Suuuuure ya were Pichu." Falco said, coming over and patting Pichu on the back. "Suuuuuuure ya were."  
  
"BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!"  
  
"Oh, Looks like it's time to vote off...The Weakest Link!!"  
  
"Bowser is the strongest link since he cheated on that Amazon question and Roy is the Weakest, seeing as he 'blew up the studio.'" Said my friend and yours, Mr. Voice.  
  
"Okay, let's look at those votes!"  
  
**VOTES:**  
  
Bowser: "I think Pichu's going crazy."  
  
Falco: "I swear...I'm not aloud to say his name...he knows people..."  
  
Ness: "Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
K Home-Dawg: "-Sniff- I NEED A GIRLFRIEND! I'm free ladies!"  
  
Roy: "I like to blow things up!"  
  
Pichu: "My head hurts...to much thinks...Pichu."  
  
"We've tallyed the votes and with two votes, It is Pichu who is the one making you play 52 Card pick up. And I think we all know why. Pichu, go home and get some rest, Ok?"  
  
"What? Oh...yeah..."  
  
"Pichu, you are the weakest link, GOODBYE!" Pichu left the studio.  
  
**Final words of Pichu-**  
  
"I may have been defeated here, but someday Hand, I will get you. It may not be tomorrow...or the day after...or the day after that...or even this month...or even next year, or even the year after that! BUT I WILL GET YOU!!!" Pichu gave his evil laugh as he just got some more 'Awwws' "DAMN IT ALL!"  
  
---Back with the others---  
  
"So it is writen, so it shall be done!" Master Hand said. "Let's play...THE WEAKEST LINK!"

To Be Contiuned...

A/N: Anyone else confused?


	8. Chapter 8: Falco the magical birdy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter. I just steal jokes and bend them to my own will. HAHAHA!  
  
A/N: Enjoy

  
**_THE WEAKEST LINK _**

**_Chapter 8_**

"Hello everyone!!!!!!!! I'VE GOT SOME GREAT NEWS!!!"  
  
"What?!" Asked the Smashers and the audience.  
  
"We're back for another round of the WEAKEST LINK!!! YEY!!!" Master Hand was then hit with a tomato. "Hey...I wasn't done yet!!! Ahem, anyway, we are now, HALF WAY THROUGH THE SERIES!!!"  
  
"But we're on Chapter 8." Ness said, pointing up at the title. "Doesn't that mean we're past half point?"  
  
Master Hand gave a fake chessy laugh and patted Ness on the head. "My dear boy. There were ten contestants when we started. I only count five now."  
  
"YEAH! THE GIANT HAND IS ALWAYS RIGHT!!" Yelled Falco.  
  
"Good Boy!" Master Hand tossed Falco a Falco Treat.  
  
"But, Master, why are we on Chapter 8!?"  
  
"No no no! Bad Boy!" Master Hand made a giant newspaper appear and started to bop Ness on the nose...or rather face, since it was one hell of a big newspaper, until Ness crawled back under his podium. "Get ready, cause it's time to play...THE WEAKEST LINK!! We ended on Roy, and Pichu is gone, so we're going back to Bowser."  
  
"Oh goodie!!!" Bowser jumped like a little school girl.  
  
"How many bones does a human body have?"  
  
"Hey look! It's Cra-"  
  
"Crazy Hand is in LA."  
  
---LA---  
  
Crazy Hand was resting on a beach with hot woman wearing very very tiny bikinis. "Ahh, this is the life."  
  
"Can I get you some more ice tea, Mr. T?" Asked one bikini babes.  
  
"Not now baby." Crazy said, sending the girl away. "I Pity da fool who can't imitate Mr. T."  
  
"Ooooh Mr. T! Your a hunk!" Crazy was then covered in almost naked women...  
  
---Back with the others---  
  
"God bless his poor soul..."  
  
Bowser snapped his fingers and hid his dictionary again. "Hm...I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say, one."  
  
"Wrong. Falco, What-"  
  
"IT'S SO CUTE!!!" Roy cheered, holding up a little Hamster. "It's a gift!!!"  
  
"Is it real?" Asked Ness. "If it is, make it turn to ashes again."  
  
"No, it's not real. But look what happens when you push the paw!" He pushed the paw and the hamster began to sing.  
  
"Everybody was Kong-Fu Fighting! Ya! Heya!"  
  
"Wow! A singing hamster! Who would have guess..." Said Kirby. "So, who's dat from?"  
  
"Pichu!"  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
  
Pichu jumped out from the audience with a lightsaber in hand. "GUESS WHO'S BACK!!! BACK AGAIN!! PICHU'S BACK!!! WARN A FRIEND!!!" He lifted his hand and made tons of little Pichu's appear. "GO! GO MY CREATURES!!! DESTORY!!"  
  
"Pichu, pichu, pichu, pichu, pichu!!!" The Pichu's all said, charging over the Smashers.  
  
"Pichu!" Boomed Master Hand, picking up the mouse. "You know the rules!!! If your voted off, you lost and you can't come back!!!"  
  
"I won't take anymore crap from you!! HAHAHAHAAA!!!" Pichu swung his lightsaber and cut off on of Master Hand's fingers.  
  
"Yeowch! HEY!!! What's up with you!!!"  
  
"Don't you know!!" Falco said, disappearing under a wave of Pichu. "HE WANTS TO RULE THE WORLD!!!"  
  
Master Hand gasped. "I...I thought you were just kidding about that!! All this time I should have been paying attention to this world domination stuff!!!"  
  
Pichu was about to give out his evil laugh, but reached into his pocket and pulled out a record player and turned it on. "Mawhuahuahuauahhua!!!" Went the Record Player.  
  
"Yes, Hand! But now it's too late!!!" Pichu took the 110 dollars. "First The Weakest Link, Tomorrow, The Super Smash Brothers House, The day after, maybe a little break at IHOP, THEN THE WORLD!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-" Pichu's laugh was shortened by a shoe.  
  
"Stupid rats. They've gotten so much bigger these days..." Zelda complained. "Foxy, be a dear and get my shoes back?"  
  
Pichu stood up. "Ow..my head...Ugh, what happened..."  
  
Master Hand picked up Pichu, floated to the nearest doors and tossed the pokemon out. "AND DON'T COME BACK!!!" He slamed doors. "Argh, stupid Pichu..." He looked around the room and saw little yellow pichu's everywhere. "Uh...Hehe, Hey, we're gonna take a short break and get this sorted out." The screen changed to a shot of a donut and a cup with Master Hand's body on it, along with the words, 'We'll be right back!'  
  
Woman's voice: Hello there! Are you running out of spaces to but your stuff?  
  
A man on the screen nodded.  
  
Woman's voice: Well it seems you need, YAFFA!!!  
  
The man gave some cheap expression of surpisement.  
  
Woman's voice: Thaaaaaaaaaat's right! Yaffa! It's pretty, it's thin, and it floats in mid-air! Just call 1-800-Gooooooooo-YAFFA for your Yaffa stuff today!  
  
"I'm calling right now!!!" The man said, running to the phone.  
  
Woman's voice: Just remember, 1-800-Goooooooooooooo-YAFFA!! It's just like that stupid, 1-800-M-A-T-T-R-E-SS thing...but notice as they have a second 's' which is not sung.  
  
The screen came back on with Master Hand sweeping away the last of the Pichu's under a rug. "Hello and welcome back. Sorry about that, but a deranged little mouse just came in here and tried to steal our money. Haha! No, It was not Micky Mouse."  
  
"What about da Micky Mouse?" Kirby asked, having various Pichu bites over his body.  
  
"Sorry about that. Let's finsh up...THE WEAKEST LINK!!!" Master Hand said, placing his lost finger back on. "Falco, what is the sun?"  
  
"It's from Hollywood, right?" Falco asked. "Hollywooooooooood! Dah Dah Dahdahdah, Hollywoooooooooooood!"  
  
"If you mean, 'Star', then yes. (Money- $20/Bank- $110), Ness-"  
  
"I wanna bank! (Money- $0/Bank- $130)"  
  
"Alright. Ness: What is Seve-"  
  
"Can I buy a vowel?"  
  
"No Ness, you can not buy a vowel..."  
  
"Can I use a life line?!"  
  
"WE HAVE LIFE LINES?!" Roy screamed.  
  
"NO! WE DO NOT HAVE LIFE LINES!! Kirby, How much is equal to a meter?"  
  
"IT NOT KIRBY, DAWG!!! HOW MANY TIME I GOTZ TO TELL JOO!!! IT'S K-SHIZZLE!!"  
  
"Ooooh, I want a cool name like that!" Bowser said. "Hmm, I'll be...hmm..."  
  
"I know who I'll be!" Roy said with a smile. "He of the pointy-hair!"  
  
"I'll be..." Ness thought for a second. "Kid with giant head!"  
  
"Ha! That's no where as cool as mine!" Falco said. "I shall be, Falco, the magical birdy!!! Whoooooosh!"  
  
"K-Shizzle, answer the question."  
  
"Um, 1 over 299,XXX,XXX the speed of light or somthing like that."  
  
Master Hand check his cue cards. "Well, I'll give it to you. Only cause I have no idea what this means...Something about Constantanople...(Money- $20/Bank- $130). Roy-"  
  
"BANK!"  
  
"BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!" (Money- $0/Bank- $150)  
  
"Well well well! It seems that time is up in this round! I'm sure you guys know the ropes by now, it's time to vote off...THE WEAKEST LINK!!"  
  
"Well, as you can see, Kirby-"  
  
"IT'S K-SHIZZLE MAN!! K-SHIZZLE!!!"  
  
"K-Shizzle is the strongest link, and Ness is weakest."- Mr. Voice  
  
"Okay guys, Let's see those votes!"  
  
**VOTES:**  
  
Bowser: "I really like American Girls."  
  
Falco: "Falco want a cracker!"  
  
Ness: "Falco, the magical birdy, whoosh!"  
  
K-Shizzle: "What the -Bird tweet sound- is Constantanople?"  
  
Roy: "I am He of the pointy-hair, HEAR ME ROAR!"  
  
"Hm, well, it seems that it is Falco who is person who is calling you up, leaving no messages or saying anything if you answer the phone because he has a giant crush on you..." The Smashers said at Master Hand with a look of..of...something not good... "Um...yeah...It's on the cue card!!! Falco, you are the weakest link, GOODBYE!!!" Falco sighed and left the area.  
  
**Final words of Falco-**  
  
"Falco, the magically birdy, AWAY!!!"  
  
---Back with the others---  
  
"Well, it seems that we have made it to the Final Four! Bowser! Ness! K-Shizzle! and Roy! Who will be the winner? Let's find out and play...THE WEAKEST LINK!"  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: Did you like it? I was in a very depressed mode when I wrote it, so I hope it's atleast a little. "Heh" funny. 


	9. Chapter 9: Debates and Potheads

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about The Weakest Link!  
  
A/N: Hey! I got a flame! YEY!!! **Snowymin**, you are very very mistaken -Sad face- First off, Ness is my bestest friend out of all the Smashers!!! Why else would i write a story about him...and Mewtwo...but Mewtwo isn't important...well...ah, forget it. Also, you just read Chapter Uno. If you had read up to Chapter 8 you would have seen that Ness is in the Final Four!!!  
  
Bashing- BAD  
  
Pointing and laughing at your favorite Smasher Brother- Do you see anything wrong in that? (If you didn't like the way I treat Ness or any of these Smashers here, God-like figure help you if I bring back 'Stupidness!')  
  
A/N: But I can't stop you from not enjoy the story! That's fine with me!! Why do people Flame? If they don't like it, just stop reading. Oh and another thing that pisses me off. Reveiws who read Chapter 1 and say, 'This story sucks'. Grrr... I should start writing 'Thank You's in this A/N's! HAHA!

  
**_THE WEAKEST LINK _**

**_The Final Four _**

**_Chapter 9_**

"Psst..."  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
"It's time for, THE WEAKEST LINK!!!" Master Hand greeted, happy as ever. Notice as he's happy here and at the end of the show only. "Since I only count four people, I'm guessing that we're into..."  
  
"THE FINAL FOUR!" Said a echoie-robotic voice.  
  
"And, I'm sure you all know and love these guys! Bowser!"  
  
Bowser was wearing a tutu. "Hiya Princess!!" He said in a girly tone.  
  
"Ness!"  
  
Ness got up to bow, but hit his head on his podium, and fell back to the ground. "Ow..."  
  
"Kirb...guy!"  
  
"DOOD!!!" Kirby yelled. "I TELL YOU IT AIN'T KIRB...GUY, IT'S HOMIE-K!"  
  
"And last, we've got Roy!"  
  
"Me am not Roy!" Roy said in a caveman type voice. "Me He of the Pointy-Hair."  
  
Master Hand floated over and slapped Roy. "No. You are not He of the Pointy-Hair."  
  
"Awww, Okay Master..." He pouted.  
  
"Well now, shall we being?" No reply from the audience. "Hm...Only Two more round till you can go home!" Thunderous applause, bras were flying in the air and feet were stomping. "But that also means your have to sit through Two more rounds." The audience went silent. Master Hand then turned to you, the readers. "And that means only Two more chapters till I must say, Goodbye....until tomoooooorrow! Gooooodbye!!!"  
  
"Unless of course Pichu has another chapter-long dream!" Ness stated with a smile.  
  
"Shall we being? It's time to play...THE WEAKEST LINK!!! Ahem, Who did we end on?" All four of the contestants raised their hands. "Ah yes, we ended on Roy. Roy, are you ready?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Well to bad! How Harry Potter Books are they're most likely GOING to be?"  
  
"HARRY POTHEAD!!!" Bowser yelled. "Oh! Me and him go waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay back." Bowser took out a cigarette. "Yeah, like, me and him, were you know, shopping, and you know like, this giant guy appeared and he was all, 'Hey Hacky.' or something and I was all, 'Dude you know him?' and he was all like, 'Yeaaaaaaaaaaah!' And I was all like, 'Cool.' And he wa-"  
  
"Answer the question Roy."  
  
"Barney!!! Um, NO! I MEAN SEVEN!!!"  
  
"Hm...yeah...the judges are looking at me...and nodding...So we'll give it to you. (Money- $20/Bank- $150) Bowser! Smoking is bad for you..."  
  
"And then I was all, 'Like, oh my god, NO WAY!!' And he was all, 'Yeah dude, I saw her yesterday and she was-' Oh I'm sorry, did you say something Handy-boy?"  
  
"Is smoking bad for you, Yes or No."  
  
"Well, duh, it is! But I'm a fire breathing turtle...Smoke doesn't do anything to me." He holds up the cigarette to the TV. "Smoke all you little koopa's, smoke! Smoke your lifes away!!!"  
  
"Yes, it is bad for you and..." Master Hand pushed Bowser out of the way. "Please don't smoke kiddies! Bowser here is an Id-i-ot."  
  
"I am not an Id-i-ot...whatever that means."  
  
"Anyway, Let's move on over to Ness! (Money- $70/Bank- $150). Ness, how much wood could a woodchuck chuck?"  
  
"Oh! Oh!! If a Woodchuck, could chuck...um...uh..." Ness looked around the room. "Um..Orange you glad I didn't say Banana? Hehe?"  
  
"Wrong...(Money- $0/Bank- $150), Homie-K...here is your question...How many times...have you changed your name?"  
  
Kirby took out a giant list of names. "Including dis name change, Hand-Man, Four Thousand and Twenty."  
  
"Ooooh I'm sorry Kir- Homie-K. The judges say Four Thousand and Nineteen! Moving along..."  
  
"WHAT?!?! HOW WOULD DEY KNOW MORE ABOUT HOMIE-K THEN HOMIE-K!"  
  
"Because you already DID Homie-K!"  
  
"Uh...oops...Man, listen to me! My name is K-bacca. Not dis Homie-K stuff."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Fo shizzle!"  
  
"Roy, who do you want to win this year's president race? Hint: There is NO wrong answer."  
  
"Hm.." Roy thought for a second. "DEBATE!!!"  
  
"Did somebody say, debate?!" The other three Smasher's said in unison. Within seconds, the Weakest Link stage was now turned into a debate like place, with Bowser and Ness on one side, Roy and Kirby on the other, and Master Hand sitting at the desk in back of them.  
  
"Ahem. As you can plainly see-" Ness started in a Brittish Accent. "Your, "Preisdent Bush" should clearly be removed from office. He went into war with only IDEAS and not FACTS, he banned same sex marriages, and did some other stuff that wasn't on the news durning the school year."  
  
"I see ya point there, Mista Ness." Kirby said in a Texcan accent. "But ya gotta understand, Mista Bush has been great at keeping us safe from these attacks on America!"  
  
"And spending our money on other stuff like...like..LIKE THAT ROUND ROOM HE LIVES IN!" Bowser yelled back, normal as ever.  
  
"Ahem...Can we get back to the show!" Master Hand asked or rather demaned, blowing up the entire debate room. He turned to the Camera. "I'm sorry if you or someone you love has just been offended by these fools. Please understand that we do not chose to sur- OW!!!" Master Hand turned around to see Both Zelda's, both Foxes and both of Ness's shoes lying at his side. "WHO THREW SIX SHOES AT ME!!!"  
  
"He did it!" Ness said, pointing to Kirby.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAT?! YOU LIER!!!"  
  
"Pfffft! Would a lier have this face?" Ness said, smiling at the Camera, only causing it to crack.  
  
"AHA!!" Roy laughed. "YOUR ALMOST AS BAD AS BOWSER!"  
  
"Speaking of Bowser...Bowser, what is the name of-" Master Hand cut off by Bowser's crying.  
  
"I AM NOT FAT!!!" He cried. "I'M JUST MISUNDERSTOOD!!!"  
  
"BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"  
  
"Bowser, Your not fat, Ness your not ugly, Kirby, pick a name, Roy...um...Whatever. Just vote."  
  
"This time, Bowser is the strongest link, and we've got Kirby as the weakest link."  
  
"Ready to find out who stays and who goes?"  
  
**VOTES:**  
  
**Bowser**: "I'M FAT!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"  
  
**Ness**: "ROY!"  
  
**K-Bacca**: "Ness!!!"  
  
**Roy**: "Bowser is fat!"  
  
"Hm, well it seems we have a tie. One for Roy, One for Ness and One for Bowser. And since Bowser is the Strongest Link, he can chose who he wants gone."  
  
Bowser looked at Ness...then Kirby...Then Ness again...Then Roy...Then Master Hand...Then Roy again... "Um, um, um!!! I CAN'T CHOSE!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! THE GUY WITH MANY NAMES!!!"  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT YOU TALKIN' BOUT ME?!" Kirby yelled.  
  
"I'm afraid he his K-Bacca. It seems you're the person who is taking about five hours to get ready before you go on a date. I'm sorry K-Bacca, BUT YOU ARE THE WEAKEST LINK!! GOODBYE!!!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! JOO CAN'T DO DIS TO ME!!! I WILL BE BACK!!!" Kirby said as he left.  
  
**Final words with Kirby/K-Bacca-**  
  
"Okay, okay...I'm sorry about this name changing thing...But really, My name isn't Kirby! It swear! It's-" Static...  
  
---Back with the others---  
  
"One down, three to go! Who will be the winner? Roy? Bowser? Or Ness? Wanna know something?! WE'RE ENDING NEXT CHAPTER!!"  
  
"Gasp?!" All three said. "NO! IT CAN'T BE!!!"  
  
"It is. Who will be the next...Weakest Link!"  
  
To Be Countined...  
  
A/N: Yep. It ends next chapter. It should away. Unless you want the 1 on 1 to be a different chapter! 


	10. Chapter 10: Who let the host out!

Disclaimer: Hiya! I don't own anything you are about to read.  
  
A/N: Well, here ya go! The to the Last Chapter!! HAHA!!

  
**_THE WEAKEST LINK _**

**_The Final Four _**

**_Chapter 10_**

"Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!" Master Hand yelled. "WELCOME!!! GUESS WHAT EVERYBODY!!!"  
  
"What?!" Yell the audience.  
  
"THIS ISN'T THE LAST EPISODE!!!" Master Hand was then hit by two tomatoes and a three boxs of pears. "Hey!!! That was uncalled for...I WAS ONLY KIDDING!!"  
  
"Master!!" Ness said raising his hand. "Why does it still say the final four but there are only three of us left?"  
  
"Don't make me come over there..."  
  
"Eep!" Ness backed away from the manical hand. "Sorry! Sorry!"  
  
"Bssst!!" Roy whispered. "Pssst! Bssst!!! Guys! Come here!!!" Ness and Bowser walked over to Roy while Master Hand was giving his 'Welcome to the Weakest Link' speech again.  
  
"What?" Asked Bowser.  
  
Roy started to laugh like a little school girl. "I let Anne out of the closet!"  
  
"You WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Yelled Master Hand. "YOU LET HER OUT?!" Roy nodded meekly before hidding behind Ness. "Uh oh..." Master Hand flew over to his walkie-talkie and pressed the button. "Yo, Little Girly-Boy, are you ther-"  
  
"AAAAAAAH!! OH GOD!!! OWWWW RUN! RUN FOR YOU LIVES!!!" Tsukasa screamed over the walkie-talkie. "It's horrible!!! She's here!! Shes...shes...AAAAAAAAAAAAA-" One single gun shot was heard before it went to static.  
  
"Girly-Boy?! GIRLY-BOY!!! COME IN MAN!!!" The power was then cut and the entire studio was surrounded in darkness. Master Hand dropped the walkie-talkie and sighed. "Guys...I'm afraid we can not have The Weakest Link today...WE MUST CATCH ANNE!!! SUIT UP!!!"  
  
Bowser was then surrounded in a cheap anime action seen like thing. You know with the two different color bars going across...yeah...He spun around and stopped with a fist in the air. "NUMBAH FIVE!!!"  
  
Roy did some weird jumping moves before he landed. "NUMBAH FOUR!!!"  
  
Ness jumped in with flowers, spun around and landed next to Roy. "NUMBAH THREE!"  
  
Mojo jojo floated down on a giant robot thingy and landed next to Bowser. "NUMBAH TWO! Which is not number one! But it is Number One which I, Mojo jojo, should be! For number one is better then number two, even though Number Two, which I, Mojo jojo am, is greater in vaule, People tend to like the person who is Number One better then Number Two, WHO I SHOULD NOT BE!"  
  
Master Hand floated in like normal, did some weird grip thing and took his place at the top. "NUMBAH ONE!!!"  
  
One of those Batman sceen changers.  
  
The five are now standing outside the Weakest Link studio. They were in a long dark hallway, with only the exit signs to light their way. "Okay guys..." Master Hand said, giving them all walkie-talkies. "We've gotta spilt up. If we find Anne, don't be afraid to shoot. She's fully armed with triva questions and is very dangerious. Contact the others as soon as you can afterwards." The four nodded and they headed out.  
  
Roy and Ness where walking down a hallway together. "Roy, I'm scared!"  
  
"Roy, don't refere to youself in the third person." Ness turned a corner. "Roy! Look!" Roy peered around as well. "I see a little silhouette-o of a man!"  
  
"Scaramouch, Scaramouch, will you do the Fandango?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh we're not singing?"  
  
"HEY! WHO'S THERE!!!" Yelled the voice of a man.  
  
Ness and Roy jumped out. "HA! You are fool!!" Ness said laughing. "To Protect the world from devastation!!"  
  
"To unite all Smashers within our nation!"  
  
"To denounces the Evils of Truth and Love!"  
  
"To stop Anne's reach for the stars above."  
  
"Nessy"  
  
"Roy!"  
  
"Team Onett, Blast off at the speed of light!"  
  
"Surrender now, or IT'S TIME FOR AN ASS-WHOOPING!" By the time they had finshed, the man had disappeared. "Oh so THATS why most guys don't use mottos..."  
  
---Somewhere else in the Studio---  
  
Bowser was skipping down a dark hallway singing about birdies and llamas. "GOBBLE GOBBLE GOBBLE!!!" Yelled a turkey from the next room. Bowser suck his head in to see the butcher bring it's knife down onto the turkey's head. Bowser just stood his head sadly and contiuned to skip and sing.  
  
"HELP! HELP!!!" Went his Walkie-Talkie. "HELP ME, FOR I, MOJO JOJO, AM IN TROUBLE!! THIS WOMAN, WHO IS NOT MOJO JOJO, BUT WHO IS ANNE, IS ASKIN- OWWWWWWW!!! IT BURNS!!! MY BRIAN, which I might I, Mojo jojo remind it very very large, BURNS!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" Static.  
  
"Oh my. It seems these things pick up the Health station!! Goodie!!"  
  
"Attention, Jojo, Where are you? I repeat, WHERE ARE YOU!?" Master Hand's voice said over the radio, then it went to static.  
  
"He can't come to the walkie-talkie right now." Said the cold, dark, evil voice of Anne. "And soon, you will all fall to my triva! HAHAHAHA!" Static.  
  
"Uh-oh. Attention! Attention! We must regroup at once!" Master Hand said and it turned to static.  
  
"Oh my, now how do these things work..." Bowser said, trying to figure out how to respond. By mistake, Bowser smashed it. To little tiny peices. "Oops."  
  
"Oops is right!"  
  
Bowser turned around and came face to face with..."ANNE!! HAVE MERCY!!!"  
  
"MERCY IS FOR HOLLYWOOD SQUARES!!!" Anne reached into her pocket and took somthing shiny out.  
  
"No...no...put that away!!!"  
  
Anne let out a cold and evil laugh as she read the cue-card. "What's Three ex cubed plus, to the twenty sixth power times P to the fourteenth power divided by thirty six hundred over Pi?" Bowser's scream was heard through out the entire building...  
  
To Be Countined...  
  
A/N: OH NO! ANNE IS ON THE LOSE!!! CAN THEY STOP HER?!! Dun dun dunnnn! Sorry it was short...but it looks like The Weakest Link isn't over yet!!! 


	11. Chapter 11: Oops, Roy did it again!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. Sorry. HAHA!!  
  
A/N: Sure I'll give you the Fellowship of the Bling-Bling all the way up until Return of the Jedi who once was a king. I just need your e-mail. I, sadly, lost Stupidness! when my comp crashed...it's sad...

  
**_THE WEAKEST LINK_**

**_The Final Four _**

**_Chapter 11_**

Roy looked around. "I don't see her...LET'S MOVE!!" Ness and Roy jumped from their hidding spots and rolled across the floor. "We did it!"  
  
"Don't be too sure Roy!" Ness said, pointing to a dark figure hovering over them.  
  
"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" The person yelled.  
  
Before the shadow could attack them, he was hit by something crashing through the wall. Sounds of punching and kicking was heard until the sound of a body hit the floor. "Wha...what just happened?" Roy asked Ness.  
  
The sun shone into the hole just made and it showed the figure who had just saved them. "FALCO, THE MAGICAL BIRDY, WHOOSH!!! YOU SAVED US!!!" Ness said, jumping onto Falco who had a red cape and a Superman look-alike suit just with F and not S.  
  
"Yes, yes. All in a good days work." Falco said patting Ness on the head.  
  
"Thanks for saving us from Anne!!" Ness smiled.  
  
"Heh, um Ness..." Roy said, pointing at the body. "That's not Anne."  
  
"It's not?" Asked both Falco and Ness. They looked down to see who it was.  
  
"You've just beaten up the host of Survivor!!!" Ness yelled, jumping out of Falco's arms.  
  
"Oops?" Falco kicked the man in the head. "I NEVER LIKE SURVIVOR AFTER SEASON 2 ANYWAY!!!"  
  
"Falco, the magical birdy, whoosh, will you come with us?" Ness asked.  
  
"No, no. I go where I am needed. FALCO, THE MAGICAL BIRDY, WHOOSH! AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!" Falco flew off out the hole he made and into the sunset.  
  
"-Sigh- He's my hero..."  
  
"And it's to bad he didn't stay with you..." Said the dark voice of a certain female.  
  
Roy and Ness turned around to come face to face with...Anne..."AAAAAAAAAH!!! IT'S ANNE! IT'S ANNE!!!"  
  
Falco crashed through the wall again, this time closer to Anne. "I'll save you!!"  
  
Anne quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out a question. "On Sesame Street, whats the name of Big Bird's Teddy Bear?" Falco fell to the ground as if he had just been punched in the face. Anne took another question out. "What regal figure had a horse named Spumador?!" Falco grabbed his gut and fell on his back moaning. Anne took out one more... "What was the shared names of dogs on the animated TV series, "Clue Club" and "Winky Drink and You?"  
  
"Woofer..."  
  
Anne turned around to see a tall figure behind Roy and Ness. "Grrr...it's...him..."  
  
Roy looked around. "Him? Who is him?"  
  
"The one man that can answer my questions..." Anne pointed at the figure behind Roy and Ness. "MEWTWO!!"  
  
Mewtwo smiled and pushed his way through Ness and Roy. "Listen, you guys take Birdy here and get somewhere away from Anne. I'll take care of her!" Roy and Ness nodded and ran at Falco, grabbed his semi-dead body and started walking.  
  
"NO!!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!!!" She reached for another card. "What Comic book hero rode a horse named Storm!"  
  
"Aquaman." Mewtwo said with a smirk. By now, Roy, Ness and Falco have left.  
  
"So be it Mewtwo! You know as well as I do, you can't answer these questions forever!!"  
  
"Make my day..."  
  
Anne stomped her foot and took out another cue-card...  
  
---Else where---  
  
Master Hand was floating down a hallway, looking for Bowser. "BOWSER!!! BOWWY!!! LADY BOW!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!" He just then looked down to see the curled up body of a koopa lying on the floor crying. "Bowser?"  
  
"So...much...MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATH!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Bowser said before going back to crying.  
  
"We've lost him..." Hand said to no one. He reached for his walkie-talkie and turned it on. "Guys! Do you read me?" Static...Static...More Static..."GUYS!!!" Static...  
  
---Back with the trio---  
  
Ness and Roy dashed down the hallway carrying Falco. "Roy! Here! Let's hide here!" Ness said pointing to a door saying, 'HIDE HERE FROM EVIL TV HOSTS/HOSTESS'.  
  
"But Ness, you know that HAS to be a trap." Roy reminded. He then pointed to another door reading, 'THIS ROOM IS A TRAP, DON'T COME IN UNLESS YOU WANT DO DIE'. "Thats the type of room we want."  
  
"Hmm...I don't know..." Ness said, rubbing his chin. "Let's let the Yeti decicde." Both Ness and Roy turned to a giant Yeti who was standing behind them. The Yeti starred at them for a while before running away, screaming. "Shucks. Yeti always does that."  
  
"Ness! Think man, think! Your the kid who has the giant head!!"  
  
"But my hair isn't fudgie...THERE!" Ness said pointing to a door. "Let's hide in there." So Ness, Roy, and the KOed Falco opened the door and walked in. They were not in the janitors closet.  
  
"Oh this is just great Ness!!" Roy yelled. "WERE IN THE JANITORS CLOSET!!"  
  
"I prefer custodian..." Said the deep voice of a male from the back. "And please tell me you didn't shut the door..."  
  
"We didn't!" Roy said, but Ness turned around and kicked the door shut. "We did now!!" Sighed Roy.  
  
"Great..." The custodian moaned. "I've been stuck in here for five hours. The door is broken."  
  
Roy and Ness had to take a second for this to sink in. "So...We're stuck..." Roy started.  
  
"In a closet..."  
  
"WITH A JANITOR?!" They both screamed at once before dropping Falco and began knocking on the door screaming, "HELP! HELP RABID JANITOR!!!"  
  
---Back at the Triva off---  
  
Both Mewtwo and Anne were sweating and panting. They both look as if they had just been in on of those DBZ type fights. Anne reached into her pocket and took out another question. "Who -pant- was the only cast member -pant- to have an active role in the Tremors: The Series?"  
  
"Micheal -breathe- Gross."  
  
"DAMN IT!!!" Anne reached for another when she saw she was out of cue-cards.  
  
"Ha...ha!" Mewtwo said pointing. "Looks like your out of questions!"  
  
Anne started to laugh like a crazy person. "Nope! Anne is NEVER out of questions!!" She took off her glasses and smashed them in her hand. When she let the glass drop, she was holding a golden cue-card. Mewtwo gasped.  
  
"NO!!! IT CAN'T BE!!!"  
  
"Yes Mewtwo. The one question YOU could never answer..." Anne brought it to her face.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Mewtwo flew at Anne as fast as he could, charging up a Shadow Ball, but it was too late.  
  
"What is the name of Garfield the cat's stuffed toy bear?!"  
  
Mewtwo looked as if he was just punched in the jaw. "Nooooooooooo!" He cried as the pokemon fell to the ground in slow motion until a giant THUD was heard. Anne laughed.  
  
"Mewtwo, you are the Weakest Link, GOODBYE!!!!!" Anne left the cat lying on the floor as she headed for her next traget.  
  
---Somewhere---  
  
Yoshi was skipping down the hallway humming a happy tune. After the power went out, he figured that, if Peach was doing it, he had better take this chance to escape from the nice bouncy room the men in white jackets put him in. He stopped when he heard, "RABID JANITOR!!! HELP!!!" He walked up to the door and opened it.  
  
Roy and Ness took a step back. "EGG-DUDE!" The yelled at once.  
  
"BANK!"  
  
"You opened the door! It's been closed for hours!!" Roy said, hugging Yoshi.  
  
"More like two minutes..." Ness corrected.  
  
"BANK!"  
  
"HELLO DOWN THERE!!!" Came the dark voice of a certain hostess.  
  
Roy and Ness's eyes widened. "ANNE!!!" They pulled Yoshi in and shut the door.  
  
"Phew, we're save here!" Ness said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah..." Mr. Janitor said. "But you closed the door."  
  
Roy and Ness's eyes widened. "DOOR!!!" They yelled, going back to banging on the door.  
  
"Hey, guys. BANK!" Yoshi said. "Can't you just...blow up the door, BANK!!!"  
  
Roy thought about this for a loooooooong time. A full three seconds. "Blow...stuff....UP!!! MUST BLOW THINGS UP!!! WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" He took out his sword and swung it at the door.  
  
"NO! WAIT!" Mr. Janitor yelled, but it was too late. The sword's Flare Blade bounced back, causing a GIANT explosion within the small closet.  
  
To Be Countined...  
  
A/N: AAAAAH!! IF MEWTWO COULDN'T STOP ANNE, WHO CAN?! ARE NESS, ROY, YOSHI AND MR. JANITOR ALRIGHT?! GLUP!!! 


	12. Chapter 12: Monkey Kings have a Mafia

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is about to be read. I do own Mr. Janitor.  
  
A/N: The last chapter?! NO! IT CAN'T BE

  
**_THE WEAKEST LINK _**

**_The Final Four _**

**_Chapter 12_**

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!  
  
Roy, Ness, a KOed Falco, Yoshi and Mr. Janitor dissapeared within the mighty flames. Once the fire died down, they could see what happened. "Oooooh...My head...my freakeshly huge head..." Ness said, standing up.  
  
"So...why didn't Roy's attack work?"  
  
"STOP REFERRING TO YOURSELF IN THE THRID PERSON! IT'S NOT GOOD!"  
  
"But Roy likes it when Roy hear's Roy's name." Roy said with a smile, but was then whacked over the head by a bat. "I see...flying monkeys...Hey look! It's Mawhuaiionomijki, the king of monkeys! PRAISE MAWHUAIIONOMIJKI!" He said as he past out.  
  
"Ahem. Now, as Roy was saying..." Ness said, walking over to Mr. Janitor. "HOW COME THE DOOR DIDN'T GO KA-BOOM!?" Mr. Janitor's body was completely black and his eyes had X's on them. "YO! MR. JANITOR!!!" He started to shake the body but to no avail, Mr. Janitor was dead. "Oh my god...Roy just killed a janitor..."  
  
"Ow...BANK..." Yoshi moaned. "I feel like a thousand Smurfs just ran me over and poked me with sticks that were on fire, BANK!"  
  
Ness walked up to the door to see if Anne was gone. "Hmm..." He said, putting his ear to the door. "I don't hear anything..."  
  
"HEY LOOK!" Yoshi said, holding up a book reading, 'So YOU want to work in the Italian Mafia'. "I've just changed my name, BANK!"  
  
"Whats your name?"  
  
"Frank."  
  
"Frank?"  
  
"Um..." Yoshi read the book's author names again. "It says here in big bold print, FRANK R., so it must be, BANK! Bold print is always important, BANK!"  
  
Ness took the book, set it on fire, stomped on the flames, then threw the ashes at Yoshi. "This is no time to be reading!"  
  
"Ooough..." Falco said, waking up. "Where...where am I?"  
  
"Yo, that bird owes me money." Yoshi said in a even cheaper Italian accent then Mario and Luigi. He took out a bat, jumped on Falco and started to beat him.  
  
"YOSHI!!!" Ness yelled, grabbing the bat from the dino. "Hey! We all know that beating people with bats is for the middle-ages. We use swords now!" He said, holding up Roy's sword.  
  
Just then, the Yeti brusted through the steel door, holding Mewtwo's body. "Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrooooooo!" It roared, picking up Roy and Falco's bodies aswell.  
  
"YETI!" Ness smiled hugging his leg. "I knew you would never leave me!"  
  
"Ha-ha!" Anne yelled, pulling out a cue card. "I have you right where I want you..."  
  
Yeti, Ness, and Yoshi turned around to see Anne standing there with her card. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! YETI! USE ICE BEAM!!!" Ness yelled. The battle music from Pokemon games began to play. Yeti dropped the bodies and fired a ice beam. Anne quickly read the question.  
  
"What's the tallest mountain in the world!!!" The Ice Beam stopped mid track. Anne jumped up and pulled out another cue-card. "What is the shorter version of Pi!" Yeti was sent flying back into the wall.  
  
"Yeti! Don't give up, BANK!" Yoshi yelled. Yeti lifted his head, but his body fell to the ground, knocked out cold.  
  
"Yeti is unable to battle!" Brock said, holding up his left arm up. "Anne is the winner!"  
  
"YETI! RETURN!!" Ness held out a pokeball and 'returned' Yeti. He took out another. "GO....GUY WITH MANY NAME!!" He threw the pokeball and out popped...KIRBY!!  
  
"Kirby, Kirby!" Kirby said like a pokemon. "Wait...What da hell did joo do to me?!" He yelled back at Ness.  
  
"Go Kirby! Use your sucking action and suck her up!"  
  
Kirby looked around confused before walking up to Anne, kicking her in the leg, then running behind a wall. Brock held up his left arm again. "Kirby refuses to battle! Anne is the win-" Brock then popped. They all turned to see Peach in sun glasses and that same very VERY scary smile on her face, holding some form of gun.  
  
She took off the sun glasses and turned to Anne. "Go ahead Anne...make my day." Peach pointed the gun at Anne and fired magical sparkels at the hostess.  
  
Anne jumped over the sparkles, which hit Falco and turned him into a peice of pie. She reached into her pocket and took out another cue-card. "What is the japanese word for Good Afternoon!" Peach looked as if she was punched in the gut and dropped her gun. "It's time to die again tomorrow today forever! YOU ARE THE WEAKEST LINK! GOODBYE!!" Peach past out on the floor.  
  
Anne turned around with a big smirk on her face only to see... "Master Hand..." She mubbled.  
  
"Hello Anne." The Giant Hand said, picking her up.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!!" Anne yelled as she tried to escape his grip. "I DEMAND RIGHTS!" She reached for a cue-card. "What is the popular Mexican hat dance used for?!" She yelled before Master Hand threw her into another closet and locked the door. "GRR! I DON'T GET IT!!" She yelled.  
  
"What? I can't hear you...your going to have to speak into the mircophone." Master Hand laughed and all those who survived the warth of Anne headed back towards the Weakest Link recording place thingy.  
  
"YOU MAY HAVE WON THE BATTLE, BUT YOU HAVE NOT WON THE WAR HAND!!!"  
  
"Go Girlfriend!" Said a certain little yellow rodent bent on killing Master Hand.  
  
---Weakest Link place---  
  
The power was back on, Roy, Bowser and Ness were back in one peice, and anyone else who we saw are fine. However, Mojo and Tsukasa's bodies where never found, but they figured it was best left as it is. Kirby did have a very tasty peice of pie though. "I am so very sorry about this whole mess." Master Hand apologized. "But now that Anne is back in the closet, we can begin...THE WEAKEST LINK!!"  
  
"But, I don't get it..." Ness said. "How come her question didn't effect you?"  
  
Master Hand gave a cheap laugh. "My dear boy, I have no ears, for I am just a floating hand."  
  
"But how can you spe-"  
  
"THAT IS ENOUGH!!! Let's not go into the wonders of nature." Master Hand floated back to the podium. "Listen guys, at the end, I want you to either vote for Bowser...Ness...or Roy. Nothing else, okay? Just don't vote youself." The three Smashers nodded. "Oh what am I kidding, they have the attention span of fly...We ended on Roy so let's begin the last round of...THE WEAKEST LINK! Bowser, what is the color of the sky. Here's a hint." He pressed a small button and the banner saying "BLUE" came down over his head with blue peices of papers as cheerleaders with blue pom-poms and blue flags marched in from both sides.  
  
Bowser stared amazed. "WOW!!! We must be at Bloo's birthday party! YEY!!! I LOVE THAT LITTLE BLOB!!!"  
  
"Did you say, Blue?"  
  
"Yes, I said Bloo."  
  
"Okay, we'll give it to you. (Money- $20/Bank- $150) Ness, how many years do you have to be in high school before your graduate, most of the time?"  
  
"OH! I KNOW THIS!!" Ness coughed and the graduation march music began playing. "I've finished my homework! I've finished each test! I'm done with my teachers, Check me out, I'm the best!!! No more need for those Cliff Notes, no more rushing to claaaaaaass. I'm offically history, You can kissssss my assssssss!!! I'm Graduating, The woooorld can kissssssss my asssssss!"  
  
"Wrong. (Money- $0/Bank- $150) Roy-"  
  
"Shush!" Roy said, sitting Idian style on the ground. "Roy is talking with Roy's king."  
  
"Your king?"  
  
"Yes...Mawhuaiionomijki..." Roy's eyes opened. "He's here..." A giant floating purple monkey decended from the heavens in all its glory. "King Mawhuaiionomijki!"  
  
"Hell-o all you little peo-ple." The mono-tone Mawhuaiionomijki said.  
  
"What have you Roy do, oh great one?" Roy asked to the Monkey King...which only he could see...  
  
"Roy..." Master Hand said. "Maybe this whole Anne stuff has...um...sent you off the deep end..."  
  
"My King...HE COMANDS ROY TO-" Roy started to dance. "Walk like and Egyptian!"  
  
"Uh-huh... Bowser, how many years do locust stay under ground for?"  
  
"Blinky knew this..." Bowser said with a sad sigh. "But...HE'S GONE!!! ALL BECAUSE OF MEWTWO!!! DIE MEWTWO!!!" He said, holding up a Mewtwo Vodo doll and stuck a pin in it's eye. "HAHA!!! DIE!"  
  
"You know for those to work you need a hair or something that belongs to the person." Ness told him. "And I see you don't have any Mewtwo Hair on it."  
  
"Well, I tried...But...It's three thousand dollars!!!" Bowser whined. "So I just used this." He said, point to a eyelash.  
  
"Who's is that?"  
  
"Dunno..."  
  
---Somewhere across the univerise---  
  
"OW! MY EYE! MY EYEEEEEE!!!" Master Eye yelled. "DAMN IT, WHO POKED ME IN MY EYE!!!"  
  
---Back with the others---  
  
"Ness, is you hold a prism up to light, what colors does it break up into?"  
  
"The rainbow!!!" Ness said with a smile.  
  
"Good job!" (Money- $20/Bank- $150) Roy years was 'Disco' popular?"  
  
"Before Roy answers..." Roy said, looking up at his invisable monkey. "Roy is comanded to say, bank." (Money- $0/Bank- $170). "Mawhuaiionomijki now tells me to say...Pikachu..."  
  
"Pikachu is not a year of time." Master Hand sighed.  
  
BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!  
  
"Well guys..." Master Hand said, with a small, very tiny, almost you couldn't hear tone of sadness in his voice. "It's time for to vote off...the last...WEAKEST LINK!"  
  
"Ness is the strongest link this time and Roy is the weakest." Said Mr. Voice.  
  
"Okay, times up. Let's see who you voted for."  
  
**VOTES:**  
  
**Bowser:** "Mewtwo is evil."  
  
**Ness:** "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat, does he look like?! IIIIIIIIIIIII wish I knew!"  
  
**Roy:** "Mawhuaiionomijki is our king. Bow to him."  
  
Master Hand coughed. "As I thought. Ness, you are the strongest link so you can vote off who you want."  
  
Ness lifted his finger and pointed...AT ROY!!! Thunder boomed, a woman screamed and someone's nails ran down a chalkboard. "Him."  
  
"ROY?!?!?!?!!" Roy yelled. "WHAT HAS ROY EVER DONE TO YOU!!"  
  
"Well, one, you blew me up." Ness started counting. "Two, everyone likes you. Three, you speak in the third person."  
  
"Well Roy, It seems you are the guy who likes to put stickers on the back of the kid who sits infront of you in school. You are the Weakest Link, GOODBYE!!" Roy left as thousands of fangirls screamed.  
  
Final words of Roy-  
  
"Mawhuaiionomijki is Roy's hero...but now Roy needs comfort in Fangirls!!" He lifted his arms. "COME FANGIRLS, COME!" Thousand of fangirls and one or two fanboys, came up and huttled around the redhead as he told the story of Mawhuaiionomijki.  
  
---Back with the others---  
  
"Can you believe it?" Master Hand said with a smile. "We've done it. We're down to the last two! We are almost done! Isn't it amazing?!" He turned to Bowser and Ness. "It's time to play...ONE ON ONE!!!"

  
**_BOWSER VS NESS!_  
**

"Ha! Well, time to go over the rules. You each must answer fiv- WHAT?! FIVE?! HELLLLLLL NO! You both must answer three right. If you both answer the three right...well...it's a tie then, I guess. Are you two ready?" Both Ness and Bowser nodded. "Then it's time to play, THE FINAL ROUND! We're gonna start with Bowser. What was the year DVDs were invented?"  
  
"Um, 1776." Bowser smiled.  
  
"Wrong. Ness, How many episodes of .hack/SIGN are they're all together?"  
  
"28! HAHA! I watch the show."  
  
"Right! (Bowser- 00/Ness- 01). Bowser what is 22?"  
  
"Uh...UH!!!" Bowser looked around the room. "SEVEN OR BARNEY!!!"  
  
"Wrong. Who invented the Rubix Cube?"  
  
"Dunno. Some guy named Rubix?"  
  
"Correct. (Bowser- 00/Ness- 02) Bowser, what does TLC stand for."  
  
"Tender Loving Care?"  
  
"Wrong. Ness, what is the popular name for a printer?"  
  
"Hmm...I'm gonna say soap."  
  
"Wrong. Bowser, Gundam Wing is a what?"  
  
"ANIME!!!" He said jumping up and down. "I loved that show!"  
  
"Correct. (Bowser- 01/Ness- 02) Ness, what falls from the sky around December?"  
  
"Soap suds, dude!"  
  
"Wrong. Bowser, in 'Earthbound', what is Ness's father?"  
  
"His father is his daddy."  
  
"He was a phone." Ness cried. "HE NEVER CAME HOME TO SPEND TIME WITH ME!!!"  
  
"Oh, then I said phone."  
  
"Correct. (Bowser- 02/Ness- 02) This is it. Both players are on 2 questions each...Ness, what-  
  
"Did you know my hat is made in china?" He said, looking at the lable.  
  
"Wrong. Bowser, is another name for a fear?"  
  
"PHOBIA!! I know because the man in the white shirt told me I had one..."  
  
"CORRECT!!!" (Bowser- 03/Ness- 02) "Ness, if you don't get this right, Bowser wins." Ness nodded. "What is the name of my brother..."  
  
Ness started to sweat. "Um...Can I use a lifeline?"  
  
"WE HAVE LIFELINES?!" Roy yelled from the audience.  
  
"NO! YOU DO NOT HAVE LIFELINES!! AND BOWSER IS THE WINNER!!!" Master Hand slapped Ness away into some garbage can, grabbed Bowser and put him on a floating sofa as giant banners saying:

  
**_BOWSER WINS!!!!!_**

Decended all around them. "Look at him!" Master Hand started to sing. "Just loooooook at him! He's the winner! The winner! How can this beeeeee? Is he smarter then meeeeeeeeeeeee?! Not a chance. Booooooooooooowser! Booooooooooooooowser! You have wooooooooon!" He sang with not real tune in mind.  
  
Bowser was handed a tiara, flowers, and a sash saying, 'MISS STRONGEST LINK'. "You've made me the happiest Koopa in the world!" He said, hugging Master Hand.  
  
Ness stuck his head out and cried. "No! That should have been me!!"  
  
"So uh...you need that turtle...you know...out of the picture?" Came the fake accent of Yoshi. "I can...you know..."  
  
"I'm...not sure I'm following."  
  
"You know...I can whack him. You understand, right?"  
  
"No. And I think you should read the full book before acting like a mafia dude." Ness crawled out of the can. "So I'm just gonna walk away very slowly."  
  
"Sure. You can just call me when you need him...ya know..." The dino said, disappearing into the shadows.  
  
"Congratulations Bowser. Your the strongest link. And you also win a full 170 dollars. Now, I have to get out of here before my mind goes numb with all you idiots. See you next time, well, it will be Anne, really, but for the sake of the show, SEE YOU NEXT TIME ON...THE WEAKEST LINK!!!"  
  
THE END!  
  
Well, there will be an Epilogue.  
  
A/N: Amazing. The Weakest Link saga in my life is over. Enjoy this...um...'Odder' chapter? Well, look for an Epilogue, coming VERY SOON!! 


	13. Epilouge: Poor Master Hand Oh well!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you are about to read. Sadly.  
  
A/N: Well, this is it. The, 'last' chapter. The Epilouge. Enjoy.

  
_**THE WEAKEST LINK**_

_**Epilouge  
**_

It was the barren waste-land of the weakest link stuido. Crazy floated over to Master Hands old podium and dust some...dust off it. "Hello everybody. It's been three months since the last episode of Weakest Link. Look!" He pointed to the banner reading:

  
**_BOWSER WINS!_**

  
  
Still flying high. "As many of you know, I was supose to be the host of The Weakest Link. However, my dearest loving brother stole it away from me with not a second thought. This normally would lead to murder and death, but not me!" He said with a slight twitch. "Nope! Not the Giant Floating Talkin' Crazy Hand!!! Oh. You wanna know what these fools did with themselfs after The Weakest Link? Sure!"  
  
**Bowser-**  
  
After winning, 'The Weakest Link', his name became a household one. He became one of those rich and powerful movie stars that everyone thinks is hot and has stared in movies such as, "Only the Evil Die Old" as Miss Strongest Link, "Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Bling-Bling" as Gandy, and much more. Bowser remains single, although he keeps saying that Link is his future ex-husband.  
  
**Roy-**  
  
Roy gave up at being a Smasher. He took his fangirls and two fanboys up far, far into the mountains, where they now train and worship Mawhuaiionomijki. His motto is, "Peace at Heart, Peace at Cake. Mawhuaiionomijki loves Cake. Give Roy cake to give Mawhuaiionomijki."  
  
**Kirby-**  
  
His running joke became so popular with the crowd (Although to Kirby it wasn't a joke), they decided to give him a record deal. Kirby, or Mista Homie K-Basta!, as he is known as, now has twenty songs, three of which made it to the top ten list in the world, and one won a award. He is also the singer of: "Da K-Punk", "Rappin' justs a bunch of clips", and "FO SHIZZLE KIRBS NIZZLE!" However, when Kirby was discovered to has fed his pet Pikachu crack, his music career fell into the basement, then into the sewer, where he could sing to mutant turtles.  
  
**Luigi-**  
  
The ghost boy here became very very famous because of his obession for destroying ghosts. He was casted in the movie, "GHOSTBUSTAS!", but he didn't fit the role as he was then sucking up everything, including the crew. Luigi tried starting his own show, 'Fear Itself', which was taken off the air after one episode, after Luigi tried to suck up the contestants. Now Luigi wanders the world, waiting for the 'Great Era of the Ghosts' to begin.  
  
**Yoshi-**  
  
Yoshi followed Ness's idea and bought another copy of the infamous book, and learned all the dirty tricks he needed to learn. After a month, the name, "Yoshi" was the name of death if spoken. And in another month, Yoshi has taken over the entire Mafia and re-named it, 'The Yoshia'. Once a day, he says thank you to the great FRANK R. who without, none of this would have been possible.  
  
**Ness-**  
  
The little boy, coming in 2nd, had some fans. But he always wanted more. So the little Ness tried to do everything like Bowser, even staring in the same movie as "Frodo". Why wasn't that enough?! HE DIDN'T GET PICKED FOR A GRAMMY!!! So Ness gave up on his life of good and joined the Yoshia, where Yoshi welcomed him with open arms. Together, they both plan the death of Bowser in serect...shhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
**Mewtwo-**  
  
Beleive it or not, Mewtwo joined Roy in his training on 'Mount Mawhuaiionomijki'. But only because it gives him a nice quite place to think over that one question he can never ever EVER answer.  
  
**Peach-**  
  
Peach was quickly locked up in a 'Crazy Person' house, where she waited till her day to become a free woman. It came. After Martha Stewart went to jail, they decided to grab the closes thing next to her, A crazy woman who has big breasts. So Peach was then signed a year's contract to the show, where she appears on TV everyday at 4, always saying what's in, what's out and what's fiiiiiiiiine...  
  
**Pichu-  
**  
Although convicted of crimes of all kinds, Pichu is too young to go to any form of jail. So the little rat is now no longer to leave the Smasher's House unless for an tournament. This didn't stop Pichu. Every night he would crawl into the wall with a lanter, go to Master Hand's bed side and watch him sleep...waiting....and waiting....and waiting....  
  
**Falco-**  
  
Was eaten by Kirby. R.I.P. Falco...-Sad music-  
  
**Fox & Zelda-**  
  
After losing both their shoes, they fell deeply inlove and ran off and got married, where they lived happily ever after in their new bare-foot world.  
  
**Téa Gardner-**  
  
After getting away from Tsukasa, Téa became another household name, after staring on the newest season of Barney. However, she was fired, as Barney did not hug the kids until they turned blue, singing about friendship.  
  
**Tsukasa-**  
  
His body was found two afters after the 'Anneadenct.' Poor Tsukasa. His soul was nearly drained from his body. After a week, he was back on his feet and married Subaru...to his surpises, not only was he a she, but he had just married a car.  
  
**Mojo-**  
  
His body was also found, but in a mangled heap on the side of the road.  
  
**Gandalf-  
**  
Ganndy joined the Yoshia to try and get back at Pichu for messing up his dream trap.  
  
**Mr. Janitor-**  
  
Was killed by Roy... R.I.P. Mr. Janitor... -Sad music-  
  
**Mr. Voice-**  
  
Still a invisable voice from no where.  
  
**Anne-  
**  
Has been left in the closet until Master Hand releases her.  
  
---Back with Crazy---  
  
"Well there you have it folks." Crazy said. "That's what they all did after the show!!! Oh...my brother?" He gave a twisted evil laugh. "I signed him up for another Game Show! It's call, Big Brother..."  
  
---Some house---  
  
Master Hand floated up to the door of a nice blue house holding a brown bag. "Ah, now this is more MY kinda job." He took out the keys and opened the door...  
  
"SURPISE MASTER HAND!!!"  
  
"HOLY BURNING SHIT IN THE FIREY BOTTOMS OF HELL!!!" He screamed, dropping his groceries. He looked before him to see Samus, Fox, Popo, Nana, Zelda, Pikachu, Mario and Marth standing there with a big, 'WELCOME HOME HAND!' sign. "No...it can't be..."  
  
"It is!" Marth said.  
  
"Crazy told us you wanted us on your new show." Samus told the hand. "So we beat up those 'humans' and took there spot!"  
  
"We can be bestest friends forever!!" Pikachu smiled, hugging the giant hand.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
THE **REAL** END!!!  
  
Bowser: Or is it?! -Twilight zone music-  
  
A/N: Yep! That is! It's over! Finshed! Can you belive it? I FINSHED A STORY!!!! W00T!!! I hope you all enjoyed...  
  
Master Hand: THE WEAKEST LINK!!! -Gets hit by three tomatos- Grrr... 


End file.
